


Scouting New Territories

by ThisNuki



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Character Development, Gay, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Antagonist, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNuki/pseuds/ThisNuki
Summary: After the Digital World endured numerous disasters caused by evil digimons and humans alike, the inhabitants started to finally enjoy peace and prosperity. The digimons who once fought evil for so many years now help peacekeeping.This is the story of Gabumon, without Matt, he now carry on with life scouting territories, opening and marking trails between villages so digimons can travel in safety. But things get more interesting when V-mon joins him on his first scout. New emotions flourish as they trek on new territories, and unearthed secrets.
Relationships: BanchoLeomon/Gabumon, BanchoLeomon/Gabumon/V-mon, Gabumon/V-mon, V-mon | Veemon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Dawn of a New Adventure

* * *

It had been a long time since the last commotion in the Digital World. Digimon villages, once destroyed, now vibrate with colors and joy. Since Daisuke, Yoli, Iori, TK, Kari and Ken left through the digital gate for the last time, inspired digimons carried on their example and kept rebuilding and spreading love.

Even with all this sense of security, squads composed of battle-experienced digimons never ceased to patrol their lands to ensure that such disaster never happen again, or at least, catch any invaders by surprise.

Gabumon is a regular on such patrols, and he is busy packing his provisions, cooking gear and a tent in a hiker backpack, gift from Yamato. He is super excited for this day and had been looking forward to it for a long time: the scouting mission around the green forest is one of the longest missions amongst all possible missions in his area, but has an astonishing scenery. The whole mission would last around a week, but the scenery and the camping wasn’t the only thing that Gabumon is looking forward to.

Veemon is running behind schedule and, as he jumble provisions into his own backpack, Gabumon would arrive at his doorstep anytime soon to take him for the first time to the green forest mission. Although experienced in battles, Veemon still has a young nature, full of curiosity, very stubborn and sometimes lacked common sense, like forgetting to pack a can opener, even when bringing only canned food.

Someone knocks the door.

"Gabumon! Come on in! Don’t mind the mess!" said Veemon

"Hey Vee," replied Gabumon, giggling at the whole mess that was Veemon burrow. "Go easy on packing; we are not going out of the digital world or something like that."

"I was just trying to reach the map on this shelf," said Veemon while balancing on a tiny stool trying to reach a rolled piece of paper.

Gabumon was always quiet, but appreciates good company, like all his friends that fought on his side during the crisis. But Veemon managed to stand out amongst them. Gabumon never understood why, but he knew that Veemon was something more than a friend. Perhaps all the joviality and energy coming from this blue buddy is the reason.

"All set! Ready to go!" shout Veemon, almost exploding in anticipation!

Both then took the path leading outside their village; it is a busy day and lots of digimons are running around minding their business, selling goods or just hanging out. Later, they reach the peak of the valley that marks the boundary of the village, now they just need to go east for the next eight days, possibly not seeing another digimon for the entire time.

One of their goals, aside from scouting for security reasons, is to mark checkpoints along the path to make it a safe route between their village and the nearest town. In front of them, an ocean of green treetops are stirring in the breeze. They set course and disappeared into the maze of trees in this gorgeous conifer forest.

* * *

The sun is almost down and both of them agreed to speed up the pace to reach their first checkpoint quicker, so they can take their time to observe the landscape the next day.

"Look, there is a clearing ahead right next to that ravine; we can set our camp there for tonight," said Gabumon.

"Awesome! The view in the next morning will be amazing!"

"Sure it will, but for now, the only thing that matters is if you brought that delicious canned premium sausages—I’m starving!"

In no time, a campfire is lit and thick sausages are grilling, thanks to Gabumon's can opener. It’s 10PM when they finished their meal, then they proceed to set up their tents.

"Okay Vee, you can set up yours next to that pine tree, since the ground is flat. I don’t mind sleeping in this spot, but the roots might make your night a little bumpy."

"Oh thanks Gabu," said Veemon while unrolling his tent gears but then coming to a complete freeze "Errr… Gabumon…"

"What is that?"

"I forgot to pack my tent rods," said Veemon, full of shame. "I’m such an idiot! Holy crap!"

Gabumon burst in laughter: "Relax Vee, we can both fit in my tent; there is room for both of us here. C’mon! Help me drag your stuff inside."

Gabumon is secretly happy to share his tent. He miss the times when he could sleep next to Yamato, it’s been a long time since the last time, and he felt lonely since then. Sharing this tent with Veemon kind of made this whole mission worthwhile already.

With two pairs of paws, they set up the tent in no time, and with the wind blowing from the north, it starts bringing the temperature down quickly. One hour later, the weather is now very chilly. It is the perfect time to hop inside their tent and settle in for a good night of sleep.

Gabumon then throw dirt over the fire while Veemon headed in. Inside, the tent was warm they don’t need to sleep inside their sleeping bags.

Time has passed and both are still awake staring the tent ceiling. The light wind outside is making the leaves to shake gently. Veemon turned on his side towards Gabumon: "Gabumon… I don’t have a better way to say this, but I’m very happy to stay with you in this mission."

"Oh Vee, you know that I picked you specially because you were craving to come here."

"Yes! And I’m thankful," said Veemon with enthusiasm, "but I also wanted to spend some time alone with you; I always admired you...and you've always been really nice to me. I-I really like you."

Gabumon blushed: "Whoa, thanks I… I have to admit you've always been special to me too; I like having you around."

"I hope it’s not just to keep me out of trouble!" Veemon giggled.

"Of course not! Well, not only that," Gabumon winked, and they both laughed.

Gabumon couldn’t stop admiring that little blue dragon, but he don’t know for sure why he liked him so much. Something on the back of his mind is telling him things he don’t understand entirely, like having butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it was his friendship? Or more than that? Like a little brother? No… it’s not like a brother, it has the same intensity, but different.

"Sorry Gabu, I didn’t mean to make things weird I just wanted to say that you are my best friend, and I trust you with my life."

"Oh my Vee," Gabumon blushed, "I didn’t know you liked me that much… We could have done more things together."

"Well, I hope we can do more stuff together from now on! Camping here with you, it’s like a dream that come to reality. You are intelligent and always helped me. I hope I can repay you for how good you make me feel."

Gabumon was very confused. He wasn’t expecting this situation and is unsure on where this conversation is going. Since he always fought and scouted, he never stop to think about the simple things of the life, like have a best friend, even much about being a friend, which make things even funnier.

"Wow, temperature is really dropping here," said Veemon while rubbing his hands over his arms. "Do you think it’s going to get colder through the night?"

"Oh… I… yes, I think so, especially when we fall asleep," Gabumon thought a little bit "If you are feeling cold, you can pull your sleeping bag closer and we can sleep together. I have my coat, which makes me the official heater here."

Gabumon have a blanket, inside his backpack, but for some reason he decided to omit that. Veemon blushed a little as he pushed his sleeping bag close to Gabumon, then he lied down and turned his back to Gabumon, who pulled him closer and hugged him. Veemon could feel the warmth of his friend as they spooned.

Gabumon could feel his blue buddy shiver and, in order to warm up him faster, he also put one of his legs over Veemon’s legs, embracing him even more. Veemon’s skin is very smooth, a little like rubber, but with a heat and tenderness all its own. It is blue, smooth and beautiful.

* * *

Veemon is feeling butterflies in his stomach. He know he is naive, young and inexperienced, but he knows for sure that he likes Gabumon. More then a friend, Veemon wants to be everything to him, to give himself entirely to him. Veemon always saw Gabumon as a humble and lonely digimon; Veemon had never seen him in a relationship and wanted to show him just how much fun having a boyfriend could be. Veemon is determined that tonight he would please Gabumon, give pleasure at the same level Veemon admired him.

Still wrapped and cuddled in Gabumon arms, Veemon slowly moved his paw over the Gabumon’s strong and thick thigh. Shyly, Veemon start fondle his thigh and paying close attention to any Gabumon reaction, being very careful to avoid crossing the line, at least not too quickly.

Gabumon did not retreat or show any negative reaction to this move. He is silent. [i]Was Gabumon waiting for my next move?[/i] thought Veemon.

Veemon decided to dare just a little bit and moved his paws upper his friend’s thigh. Centimeter by centimeter, Veemon was approaching Gabumon’s crotch. The closer he get, the warmer it gets, the more Veemon felt the crazy urge to go faster and grab everything, but he had to keep it slow to avoid a rejection. After a little while, Veemon slowly dragged his paw towards Gabumon’s crotch, but..

"Veemon…" said Gabumon, embarrassed but very assertive. "I’m not sure you realize what you're about to do."

Veemon felt like his chest went freezing-cold, his heart was pounding. He closed his eyes shut to look for an answer. It isn’t a rejection, but it also not a question, that is clear. Veemon calmly seat up beside his friend and said: "I’ve wanted to do that for a long, long time. And you are the only digimon I would want to do it with."

Gabumon kept staring at Veemon for a few seconds in silence, which for Veemon felt like years. Gabumon finally said: "Veemon, come closer…"

Carefully, Veemon lied back and nuzzled his blue head next to Gabumon’s, which then turned and whispered in his ears: "I’m glad that my first time will be with you."

At this moment, Veemon couldn’t understand the level of excitement he was experiencing. His mind is exploding, his body is being flooded with heat waves, his heart rushes. Veemon is going to discover his ultimate curiosity and it was going to be with the digimon he most admired! Veemon automatically moved his head to kiss Gabumon, but he felt Gabumon’s hand in the back of his head pulling against him, next thing he could notice, he is bound to Gabumon, in a long, wet and lovely french kiss that lasted forever!

"Gabumon, stand still," said Veemon breaking the kiss "I want to give you the biggest pleasure you ever felt in your life!"

Without hesitation, Veemon start kissing and licking Gabumon’s neck, slowly moving down to his nipples, chest, belly. Gabumon look like a chubby digimon, but he is actually strong and stocky, his arms are well defined, his belly smooth and soft in contrast with his incredibly strong legs.

Veemon could not understand all the feelings rushing through his body. He is lost in Gabumon’s gorgeously built body until he accidentally bumps his elbow on something very stiff.

Veemon kneel between Gabumon’s legs, shy about staring at it until the last moment, but he finally could take a perfect look on what he was craving, and he was shocked. Gabumon’s cock, proudly measuring 7 or 8 inches and the same yellowish color as his skin, with a soft foreskin covering most of the head. It looked a little looser than Vee's, silently tempting him to roll it back. Gabumon's dick was slightly thicker and longer than his own, but not by much. His balls hung a little lower too, that same lovely yellow color.

Veemon couldn't resist any longer and grabbed that gorgeous cock. His hand could not close around the thickness of Gabumon’s member, and, wasting no time, pulled the skin down very gently. Gabumon’s cock head is red, rounded, beautiful and shining a lot as it was totally wet with precum. The smell was very pleasant, a delicate masculine musk; Gabumon certainly knows how to take a good care of his member.

Grinning with ecstasy, Veemon wraps his dragon month around Gabumon’s member, drawing soft moans from him. Veemon’s month soon got flooded with a lightly salty precum, it tasted delicious, Veemon start swallowing deeper and deeper his friend’s cock.

Gabumon was arching once in a while, instinctively humping upwards to make his cock penetrate deeper inside Veemon’s mouth. Gabumon was moaning at every lick and suck, very focus on his friend's efforts. Judging by the slight grit of his teeth, Gabumon don’t want to cum, not yet. Veemon pulls his friend’s member from his muzzle, drooling a little afterwards, then lying down over Gabumon’s body. Face to face, cock to spit-slick cock, he said in a shameless voice: "Gabumon, I want you to fuck me."

Gabumon was looking deep into his eyes, Veemon saw he was looking at him differently, not like a friend, but more like prey. He knows that Gabumon wants him, want to mount him, want to do everything to him. As if in response, Gabumon smirks and grab Veemon firmly on his shoulders, rolling over him. Veemon is now trapped below Gabumon, between his firm, muscular legs.

"I asked you before if you realize what you're about to do,...and what you're doing to me," said Gabumon with dominant voice, "because I’m going to fuck you hard all night now!"

With a cocky smile that turned Veemon on even more, Gabumon stood up and moved his hips toward Veemon’s head, brushing his huge cock along the side of Veemon’s muzzle.

"Starting with this cute muzzle… Say 'ah'."

Hypnotized, Veemon obeyed his command and immediately feeling that huge slick Gabumon cock sliding down into his mouth again. With his mouth completely full, Veemon moved his paws around Gabumon’s hips and rump, he wants to feel every muscle of this delicious digimon moving to fuck his muzzle, and he wasn’t disappointed: Gabumon soon start to moving up and down. Veemon pressed his fingers firmly on Gabumon’s rump, helping pulling him down.

Gabumon is now fucking his muzzle faster, and his heavy rounded balls are slapping his chin as he reach deep into Veemon’s throat. It felt like seconds, but several minutes have past while Gabumon pleased himself with that young blue dragon muzzle, until he finally pulled it out.

Veemon choked a little bit but he love it. He can see again, covered in his fresh saliva, how big, red and gorgeous Gabumon member was—a true dominant, his alpha male.

Without a word, Gabumon stood up, leaving Veemon lying down, then he grab firmly Veemon’s heels and spreading his legs apart. The view was very intimidating, and Veemon was loving every second, with his mind ablaze with anticipation. Gabumon then pulls Veemon upwards, making his body stay upside down, except for his neck and head, still lying down comfortably in the pillow. Gabumon opened his powerful jaws and stick his big and wet tongue inside Veemon’s butthole. That was totally unexpected for Veemon, who moaned very loudly. Veemon would never have imagined such feeling, swept up in the pleasure and at the same time completely submissive to Gabumon.

Gabumon worked Veemon’s hole for a while, sticking his thick finger together to spread his tight virgin ass a little more, Gabumon knew that without working his hole first, his member would hurt Veemon.

Veemon in the other hand is completely lost in lust, his cock stiff and hot against his stomach. He couldn't stand how good Gabumon’s rimjob felt and finally screamed: "Gabumon! Fuck me now!"

"Mmmm, if you insist," teased Gabumon with a smirk, wiping his lips.

Gabumon stayed standing, but bent his knees a little bit to position his member right in front of Veemon’s tailhole. Veemon can feel precum dripping all over his tail as he felt a big, hot and slick presence touching his virgin ass. Gabumon isn’t paying attention to Veemon anymore; he was totally focused on putting his huge cock inside a such little dragon. Veemon have a clear view of his ass lifted in the air, and Gabumon’s hard cock in position.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck this tight little hole," said Gabumon softly without breaking eye contact with his ass, already pressing lightly against his entrance.

Biting his lower lip, Veemon tried to relax. Though his heart raced at the idea of being fucked for the first time, he knew he had to loosen up a little if Gabumon was going to sink that thick member into him.

Gabumon start giving light humps against his tailhole to slowly make Veemon’s body used to this invasion. Warm saliva and the slick precum drooling from Gabumon’s cock was helping a lot, and as a bonus, making a wet noises with every movement. Slowly, Gabumon continued to hump further and further, making the head of his cock penetrate without pain, but Gabumon kept removing it to stick it again on every hump.

Veemon is enjoying every little feeling, even if he is a bit scared, but he trusted Gabumon that, although he was clearly in control, Gabumon would be very gentle to not hurt him. Lost in his thoughts, Veemon start feeling an unfamiliar sensation: Gabumon finally stop humping as he managed to put the head of his cock inside Veemon entirely. With the whole length of Gabumon’s cock smeared in precum, Veemon knew that this is the line, and Gabumon was about to cross, and bury his cock deep inside Veemon.

The shape of Gabumon’s cock makes it hard to thrust the first time, the thickest part is right below the head, but it get slightly thinner as it gets to the base. Gabumon waited a little to let Veemon get used to his cock head, then slowly continue pressing his cock against him, burying the thickest part through Veemon’s super-tight hole.

Veemon felt he was being ripped apart, the sharp pain of Gabumon’s cock is almost unbearable for him. But he was determined to endure it for the sake of Gabumon’s pleasure: it was his gift, Veemon wanted to please him without interruptions. Slowly, the thickest part of Gabumon’s cock found its way inside the warm and tight Veemon’s body. Veemon can feel Gabumon filling him more and more as Gabumon drives his cock inside him. Finally, the thickest part made it through, and Veemon felt a relief in his pain, but at the same time, fell almost half of Gabumon remaining cock quickly sliding inside him with ease.

The next thing Veemon can fell is Gabumon’s body pressing against his rump; the sense of accomplishment flood Veemon as he knows that Gabumon was at last fully inside him. Gabumon left a long and pleased moan.

Gabumon start slowly humping his ass, drawing moans from Veemon. Gabumon grunted with pleasure at every deep hump, as he kept increasing his pace more and more.

Gabumon tightened his grip and kneeled down to help his thrusts and start pounding Veemon’s ass vigorously. Gabumon is finally fucking Veemon really hard, tearing loud moans from him. Every thrust shook Veemon while Gabumon’s huge balls hanging below slapped the smaller digimon’s ass. Gabumon was a sex machine, he is loving it, he is also moaning with his eyes shut and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He continued pounding Veemon for long, lovely minutes, without stopping, shoving his wet cock down Veemon’s tailhole without mercy.

Veemon could not resist such a wonderful mix of pleasures: Gabumon’s member filling him and watching the pleasure that Gabumon was having. He is the happiest digimon in the world. Veemon fell a chill going up his spine and a feeling like he never felt, the world went silent and he ejaculated huge spurts of cum, grunting aloud while showering himself with his own cum.

* * *

Gabumon hadn’t finish yet, he is still pounding his friend's ass hard, nothing else matters, only bury his cock deep inside Veemon. Gabumon start feeling something tingling inside him, he feels growing chills all over his body, he start moaning even louder, he felt that his cock has even harder and bigger as Veemon was moaning and shouting out of control, lost in pleasure. An incredible sensation flooded Gabumon’s body, it was a slow but growing sensation that seemed to soar without limits. The feeling is just making Gabumon pound even harder using all the strength of his hips. He knew he was getting there, but different than jerking off: this was a million times bigger. When Gabumon finally start feeling it was the time to blow, he grabs Veemon and lift him and drew him into a tight bear hug and bury his cock as deep as possible inside Veemon. With a loud growl Gabumon blow his load deep inside Veemon, squeezing him in a firm hug while pumping loads and loads of cum inside him.

Gabumon kept Veemon in this position for a while, pumping his continuous flow thick and hot cum in him. Then, Gabumon stops to catch his breath, he is all sweat, as well as Veemon.

Gently, Gabumon kisses Veemon with a lot empathy while carefully pulling his half-hard cock out Veemon, a small flow of cum escaped through his tailhole as Gabumon’s cock popped out. They both feel on the ground, completely tired but satisfied.

"Whew! That was intense," said Veemon still catching his breath.

"You're telling me; that was incredible!"

"Gabumon… do you think this could be the beginning of something?"

"I don’t know, Vee. We'll just have to see. Perhaps the destiny holds something beautiful ahead for us."

"I'm excited to find out!" said Veemon happily.

Both then clean their bodies with wet towels, and, afterward, they lie down again spooning. They stayed quiet for a while, when Gabumon broke the silence:

"Hey Veemon? Did you really forget your tent rods?"

"No," answered Veemon with an impressive causality.

Sneaky little devil! thought Gabumon; smiling, both sleep together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Outside the tent, in the shadows, BanchoLeomon observed as the tent finally went silent. He straightened the twig he like to keep in his mouth while muttering something inaudible, walking away back to the shadows of the forest.


	2. BanchoLeomon Appears

* * *

A sweet scent of morning grass mixed with fresh brewing coffee flooded Veemon senses. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself inside Gabumon's tent, followed by a realization: It wasn't a dream! He was indeed in the middle of the forest inside Gabumon's tent!

Veemon stretched, and with an urging curiosity, he slides his paw towards his butthole. One, two, three fingers easily fitted inside it.

"Holy bits!" he thought, "it makes sense now why it hurt so much, Gabumon is thick!".

And thinking about Gabumon with a big smile on his muzzle, he finally noticed that Gabumon wasn't beside him, there is only his empty sleeping bag, when he again reminded the smell of coffee. Veemon dragged himself out of the tent, still feeling sleepy:

"Gabumon? Are you making breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Morning Vee. I didn't want to wake you until coffee is ready, you were sleeping so comfortably that I gave you a few minutes' bonus" replied Gabumon while pouring hot water into the brewer.

Veemon tottered towards Gabumon, ending up hugging Gabumon on his back, resting his blue head against Gabumon's soft fur back.

"I'm feeling really good; yesterday night was awesome."

"About yesterday Vee..." Gabumon started but sudden interrupted by Veemon

"Nothing need to be said Gabumon, let's let this rolls naturally, whatever the outcome."

Gabumon smiled and turned to face Veemon. He kept staring at him for a few seconds and rubbed his head.

"Have you brought toasts? Or did you forget that too?"

Minutes later both of them is now munching their way through breakfast, Veemon was still in the process of absorbing everything that happened so far, it all happened too fast: he was opening his feelings to Gabumon and the second later he was on his four, getting pounded by Gabumon with all his mean. He giggled discretely to himself.

After the breakfast, Veemon begin dismantling and rolling back the tent while Gabumon packs other camping gears, there was going to be a long hike.

* * *

Hours have passed since they departed their first checkpoint, crossing rivers and scarring high grass fields, Gabumon looked up and checked the sun position, it is past mid-day, and perhaps in one or two hours they can bio-break.

Gabumon looked back and saw the young dragon following him on his tail, he could notice that Veemon is covered in sweat. He felt guilty for not taking into consideration that it was the first time Veemon is doing a scout, and Veemon insist on pushing himself to beyond his limits to not disappoint Gabumon. Gabumon wasn't tired but he did what he thought it would be the best:

"Whoa Veemon, I'm super tired! I think we should stop and get some rest before continuing, our next checkpoint is not far from here anyways."

"Glad you mentioned that Gabu, I could use some resting." he replied in relief, then he pointed west: "what about we go a little further through this path to get to that hill? Hawkmon once told me there is an amazing waterfall there!"

They both proceeded to the hill, Gabumon faded in his own thoughts. He knows that he officially has a crush on Veemon, but he could not let this distraction diverge him from the scout, he must forget what happened last night, at least for the time being; but it is hard to do so when thinking how good it was, in fact it was spectacular, he didn't want to feel naughty about that, but he was looking forward to pound that little dragon's ass since he met him long ago. He didn't know why, but he knew that once he blew his load deep inside Veemon's ass he felt a sense of accomplishment, and Gabumon new that deep inside, he still wants to fuck Veemon more, harder, and deeper then before.

"Gabumon!! What the heck are you doing? I said stop!!" shouted Veemon as Gabumon found himself back into reality, with Veemon firmly gripped in his arm, with just a few inches from falling over the cliff. It was a long 65 feet fall to the bottom of the valley.

"I came to a conclusion that we just reached that waterfall." said Gabumon completely ashamed, while staring a huge waterfall beside them, falling deep into the valley.

"Yes I suppose so... I should have warned that we are going to arrive from the back of the waterfall."

They both followed a steep trail full of curves leading them to the bottom of the valley. Everything there is wonderful, the breeze is fresh, the trees are majestic, bushy and the sound of the waterfall in the back made everything even more heavenly after such a long day. The bottom of the valley is composed by a lake with turbulent waters due the nearby waterfall, surrounded by the forest.

"Swimming time!" said Veemon throwing his backpack aside once they reached the lakeshore.

"Well, I guess I will stay here watching, you know, it's important that someone keep an eye around here and..." – pushed by Veemon, he never finished his sentence, as he is now free falling in lake.

The water is cold, really cold, and since that was not enough, his pelt is once again wet.

Once recovered from the shock, Gabumon looked around to slap Veemon in the face: "Vee... um? Veemon?" he looked around but Veemon was nowhere to be seen, the water was agitated and the waterfall noise wasn't helping him to locate Veemon. He started to worry, what if he got stuck under the water? His heart start rushing when suddenly a paw firmly grabbed his hump and another softly fondled his balls.

The combination of terror mixed with sexual assault stunned Gabumon for a second, when he finally saw a pair of blue ears emerging from the water, followed by a big blue head with a huge and naughty smile printed in his muzzle. First Gabumon wanted to punch him in the face, but looking at Veemon's innocent eyes, he could not even get angry at him.

"Veemon, do never do that again! That almost cost me a heart attack!"

"Relax Gabu, you are always too tense, this is why I'm here! I want to help you relax", said Veemon slowly approaching him, "if you know what I mean."

"Vee! Um, I'm cold! Let's get out and get dry." replied Gabumon, faking a smile as he dragged himself out of the lake. Veemon was disappointed but followed him without questioning.

One hour later both are already chatting again, making jokes and telling stories while having their lunch. But the meal time was interrupted as they heard a movement in the low bushes in the vicinity. Both jumped in alert, hearts are rushing, a fight could be imminent.

From the shadows of the thick bushes, both saw someone coming towards them, but as soon revealing a huge digimon from the entanglement of leaves. With 6’5’’ tall, featuring long and white hair, golden fur, walking in his two foots, wearing just a black jeans and a coat with the same color over his shoulders, the digimon was calm while holding twig in the corner of his mouth.

"Umm, so this is the moment of relaxation for both of you.", said the mysterious digimon with an annoying indifference.

"What the hell is that? Who are you!? What is your business here?" shout Veemon, clearly freaking out.

"He is being following us for a while, since our first checkpoint in the forest, perhaps even before that, Vee" said Gabumon. "So, BanchoLeomon, I know you are a peaceful digimon and such but, why are you following us? And why showing yourself now?"

"I was wondering if you both would like to join me for a tea, I can explain everything there with more privacy, too many ears around here", he replied firmly.

Gabumon looked at Veemon, then back to BanchoLeomon. He wasn't feeling any hazard from this invitation. The surroundings though, now that BanchoLeomon mentioned, was eerily silent, Gabumon didn't hear crickets or birds, just the noise of the waterfall. He accepted the invitation.

The pair followed BanchoLeomon through the valley, Gabumon estimated that they have walked for about tree kilometers, when he spotted a rustic timber cabin sitting the middle of a small glade.

"Welcome home," said BanchoLeomon while stepping in. "Scout members are always welcome here, it's an honor Gabumon and Veemon, those past battles you fought put the digital world in debt with you. I do everything I can to help." continued while holding the door open for them, gesturing them to step in.

* * *

Gabumon and Bancho were chatting and laughing while having tea, all three of them are sitting together in a round wooden table, Veemon in the other hand was silent, still suspicious. Fragments of stories from both Gabumon and Bancho were fitting together as they compared facts from each side, which shows that Bancho had played key roles in the past, but he never sough recognition, in fact, Veemon never heard of him. He had to admit, BanchoLeomon rocks, but this tea party out of nothing? That is very weird.

"Would you like more tea, Veemon?" asked BanchoLeomon.

"N-no, thanks!"

Veemon is not afraid of BanchoLeomon, but he is quite a big fella, buffy, intimidating and, well, hot – “damn hormones” – he thought.

Hours later, Gabumon left his chair entertaining the idea to pack his stuff to leave with Veemon, but through the window he realised how late it is, no sunlight anymore. To keep their schedule current, they still have four hours' worth of hiking to get to the next checkpoint, but making this route in the night was far too dangerous – easy to get lost in the thick jungle.

Gabumon asked Bancho for permission to crash in his cabin. But Veemon couldn't help but notice that BanchoLeomon looked very pleased, nodding as he gave permission to Gabumon. BanchoLeomon had a grim in his face. Although that was strange for Veemon, he trusts Gabumon judgements.

"Hey BanchoLeomon, would you mind if I use your bathroom?" asked Gabumon.

"It's a small outhouse on the right, take that oil lantern with you, it's quite dark outside now."

Gabumon left, leaving the other two alone for a while. Bancho was eying him across the room, but Veemon couldn’t hide his awkwardness, who kept dodging his eyes.

Bancho walked across the room, sitting beside him on the couch:

"Veemon, I want to apologize for following you two. I was making a similar route when I spotted you both last night."

Veemon gulped as he continued: "And yes, I'm afraid I saw you both in the tent, and heard everything too".

Veemon was pale, his heart was racing, the shame is too great to endure.

He continued: "You like him, and I can see he is found of you, it’s reciprocal. You know, I also like guys, I saw myself on you two, that’s why I followed you two. I want to offer something."

Now in shock, and blushed, Veemon's brain was flooding with thoughts, but one was clear: BanchoLeomon is gay, he knows that both me and Gabumon had sex yesterday, and of course that makes us gays too. "For Yggdrasill! Stop the world, I want to step down!" he thought to himself, and said:

"And, um, how do you intend to... um, offer us?"

BanchoLeomon stood up and walked to a big set of shelves by the wall. He took an artifact and walked back, showing Veemon a little bottle with two pills glowing green. "This is the offer, two of them actually, one for Gabumon and one for you. Gabumon knows everything about those pills, but essentially, as you well know, we cannot digievolve without our human partners, they had digivices in the past for the purpose of overcoming the crisis at hand back then; but now the crisis is gone, so the are digivices, and with them, the opportunity to digievolve again."

He paused.

"But those pills will re-enable you to digievolve without digivices. Take once, and it last forever and digievolution can happen at will. It will be important to protect other digimons in this delicate moment after all those turmoil of the past are gone, just in case a few bad fellas try to bring chaos before peace establish for good." BanchoLeomon held Veemon's paws and placed both of the pills in his palm.

"This way, you can protect each other too." He finished.

"BanchoLeomon!" said Gabumon, cutting the seriousness of the moment. "We can not accept this! This artifact is way too important to be given to us. In fact, I never seen one up close, they are extremely valuable!"

"It's an honor for me to pass this forward to you both. I couldn't see anyone more qualified. Also, I grew found of you both since yesterday night." said BanchoLeomon.

Veemon could see him staring blank at BanchoLeomon for a few seconds. Surely he was now having the same shock as Veemon just had. It actually looks funny to see how this terrifying sensation looks like from outside.

Gabumon then looked at Veemon and nod in approval. Veemon carefully packed both pills in a fleece and tucked away in Gabumon’s backpack.

"But, Bancho, how can we ever repay you? I mean, this is a game changer!" Veemon asked still making sense of the possibility of digivolving again.

"Not needed. I serve without expecting anything back. Life is simpler this way." He chuckled.

* * *

Gabumon was sitting out in the porch beside Veemon, both staring the silent forest ahead. Bancho was inside fixing dinner for them. According to the moon, it should be 9pm.

"BanchoLeomon is definitely a myth." started Gabumon, "so much given without asking anything back, he totally gets it, a life without stress of self validation".

"Yeah, I was a little uncomfortable at the beginning, Gabu, you know, stalking us all this time, peeking at us while having sex, but he was just trying to approach us because he also like guys and he wanted someone to relate to. And talking about relating: did you check out the massive pecs he has? Bet he is also gifted."

"Unbelievable, you are really entertaining the idea to hit him?" chuckled Gabumon, "and yeah, I noticed Vee, he is indeed very trained and appears to be... gifted, sure." Gabumon blushed.

"I think... we should give him a treat, you know, as a thanks, I mean, he is cute, healthy; poor soul is always alone..." he was interrupted by Gabumon:

"Are you suggesting that we have sex with him? All of us?" snapped Gabumon but still whispering

"Ah Gabu, I have to admit that I want to have more rounds with you, and BanchoLeomon is hot as fuck, so we could spice things up having a threesome." a mischievous smile broaden in his face.

Gabumon was clearly nervous, rubbing his thumbs against each other, deep thinking the whole idea. He was having a clash of thoughts. This whole idea is mental, but Gabumon really wants to fuck that soft blue hole again. Of course he couldn’t do it in Bancho’s lair, it’s disrespectful, but if Bancho is part of it, surely won’t. Bancho… hot as fuck, it would be awesome to feel that massive feline tongue slurping his neck. Damn Veemon, now he wants to have sex with BanchoLeomon… Veemon should be type virus.

"Okay, I’m in, but we going to do exactly the way I say, come closer...”

Veemon approached his ears next to Gabumon. And as he filled in with his plan, Veemon smiled more and more.

"Simple, sounds like a plan." said Veemon in huge excitement.

* * *

The trio were conveyed again at the round table, chatting loudly with their plates already empty after feasting on BanchoLeomon's dinner. He look at his guests as they chatter, then zoned out in his own thoughts.

How is Gabumon and Veemon's lives. Surrounded by friends, chats, and jokes. It is good to have company sometimes; he was very satisfied to have them tonight.

He snapped out from his thoughts when he noticed that everything went silent.

He looked around but all he saw were empty plates and chairs, but right before he opens his mouth to shout their names, a soft whisper in his feline ears came:

"Hey BanchoLeomon, it's Vee, try to relax okay? We have a gift for you too," said Veemon, proceeding next to licking BanchoLeomon's neck, massaging his shoulders; giving small nibbles in the process.

His fur shivered with the soft touch of Veemon. Bancho opened his mouth: “What is…?”, but Veemon reached out under his chin, pampering and scratching it: "Shhhhh... just let it happen."

BanchoLeomon didn’t reply, he relaxed and surrendered to Veemon's touch. He was looking forward for that chance, but he didn't know how to bring this topic without scaring them. He noticed something tugging his belt, under the table.

"Hey Bancho, I think I’m going to need some help from you down here. Your pants won't come off while sitting." said a Gabumon voice under the table, as his yellow fingers already undone the belt.

BanchoLeomon stood up, letting his pants fell to his ankles. BanchoLeomon underwear was hiding a huge bulge, and his thick member is already hard, but restrained by his boxers, stretching it sideways, almost going around his waist.

* * *

Under the table, Gabumon doesn't know how to react with such a sight; everything there was enormous: the digimon, the muscled thighs, that bulge, those feet. Veemon is still hanging behind BanchoLeomon, servicing his neck and ears. Gabumon then see those gorgeous legs flexing as BanchoLeomon kneeled in front of Gabumon, big and firm furry hands wrapped around his waist and lifted him from under the table. Now with him carefully wrapped in BanchoLeomon's arms, and Veemon still hanging, he free himself from his pants tangled in this feet, and walked towards his bedroom.

He sat down on the corner of his bed. He carefully put Gabumon back on the floor. Gabumon is now standing up in front of him, glaring him as he spreads up his heavy legs showing him his gorgeous bulge, that’s his hint to Gabumon where he wants him to go.

Gabumon gulped and silently moved between Bancho's legs. “That bulge!” – he thought – “It’s enormous!”.

He is too shy to look up at BanchoLeomon, so he kept his head down. He start pulling his underwear down, revealing a massive cock, in what Gabumon could guess, about 8 inches big, thick as his own arm. The tip of that lion cock is round and brown, with things that look like spikes crowning the base of the head, but soft. That could easily fill up his mouth. A drop of crystal-clear precum start forming on the tip of that pulsating cock. As Gabumon pulled the underwear all the way down, his heavy furry balls hang with freedom.

Carefully, with one hand, Gabumon started to fondle those beautiful heavy balls. They were round, furry and warm. The other hand grabbed Bancho's cock, he could almost not wrap his hand around, it is very thick. Gabumon, in a leap of courage, sniffed Bancho's cock, then gave a light lick to taste it, closed his eyes and wrapped his lips on Bancho's cock, sinking further and further, sucking as much as he could while feeling the feline cock sliding through his warm mouth towards his throat. He could hear him moaning softly.

Gabumon risked looking up with this eyes while gently sucking Bancho's cock. He sees Veemon apparently enjoying the moment, being held in the air by those strong arms, while receiving a wet blowjob from Bancho.

This started to make Gabumon hard. He moved his paw to his own member and start stroking while deep throating Bancho's cock. The other hand was still foundling Bancho's furry balls.

This went on for a few minutes, when Gabumon felt a huge furry hand wrapping the back of his head. He looked up and BanchoLeomon was now peeking down at him. This made Gabumon a little nervous because Bancho was now under control.

Although frightened, that made Gabumon even more excited, maybe he is discovering that he is a little kinky. Bancho held Gabumon's head still, and start slowly moving his pelvis up, pushing his cock even deeper in Gabumon's mouth.

Bancho sped up his humps, fucking Gabumon's muzzle the way he want. He could feel those heavy balls slapping against his chin, the wet noise of his own saliva lubricating this feline cock as it made its way in and out.

One last push made his cock went almost all the way into Gabumon's throat, Gabumon could feel his nose touching Bancho's pelvis. Gabumon couldn't breath. It was far too deep. The firm hand was holding Gabumon's head against his pelvis. When Gabumon couldn't hold that anymore, he attempts to pull out, still getting locked by the firm hand behind his head. But that was enough for Bancho, and he freed Gabumon.

“That’s enough…” Bancho said.

He stood up, took Gabumon and placed him on the bed, right beside Veemon. Both laying on their backs, looking back at Bancho, still standing in front of them, staring in silence like deciding which prey we would take, then he spoke:

"So, I saw the performance of you both last night," BanchoLeomon started, "I got really excited when I saw you Gabumon, you know how to proper fuck a Digimon". Veemon chuckled.

BanchoLeomon moved closer to Gabumon and Veemon now stepping in the bed with his knees: "I could see your face Veemon, lost in lust, I confess that I got very curious with the sensation." continued Bancho, then turning to Gabumon. Bancho now climbed the bed, crawling on top of both digimons. Gabumon and Veemon are staring back at that handsome digimon on top of them.

"But I have to leave my curiosity to be fucked by you for another day," said BanchoLeomon, at this moment, a strong paw went under Gabumon's leg and grabbed firmly his left butt cheek, making Gabumon slip a gasp in surprise: "because chubby fellas like you is what really turn me on."

BanchoLeomon lowered his body on top of Gabumon, immobilizing him with his weight. Gabumon could only stare up close at the Bancho's muscled chest. He moved his head to the side, and he still could see Veemon beside them, Gabumon wanted to stop, he was too scared, he never been pinned down like this. He felt BanchoLeomon moving his legs against his own, causing them to lift, exposing his now venerable tail hole to Bancho. Gabumon couldn't lower his legs, he couldn't free himself, his hands were holding the chest of Bancho, trying to prevent him to lower his body even further. He was so close that he couldn't look straight up anymore, and even worst, we didn't know what was going on down there, until he felt a slippery warm member rubbing between his butt cheeks. Bancho was ready to fuck him, but Gabumon wasn't ready to get fucked by such a big beast! Gabumon was heavy breathing, his heart was rushing, he closed his eyes and start whimpering waiting for the worst.

"Hey Gabumon, relax my friend, if you say stop, I stop, you are in charge here today. But trust me that I have a big desire to pleasure you more then myself, I’m a gentle giant.", next, Bancho licked Gabumon's head and sealed a kiss.

His tongue is coarse and huge, if felt good. Although big, Bancho is very gentle, and the feeling of this giant Digimon giving such a delicate and passionate kiss made Gabumon relax. Gabumon come to a sense that with such delicate demonstration means he would not be broken in two by that huge cock, but maybe get the most tender, moist and passionate sex he would ever imagined. He relaxed.

Beside them, Veemon was observing with excitement, while he masturbates himself.

With Gabumon relaxed, and seeing Veemon also enjoying the sight, Gabumon gently pressed his legs against BanchoLeomon waist, and hugged the lion's neck. Gabumon felt the body of Bancho moving as he felt the wet and warm member sliding its whole length between Gabumon's butt cheek, pushing Gabumon's balls up, then going back. Bancho continued sliding the length of his wet cock up and down Gabumon's butt, teasing him, whispering in Gabumon's ears: "Yes... feel it... feeel it".

Each slide through Gabumon's butt crack made the tip of Bancho's cock pass over the bumps of his hole, lubing more and more with Bancho's pre. He kept doing it a few times, when finally, in one of the slides, Bancho stood still on Gabumon's hole entrance, pressing very gently against. Gabumon pressed is arms around Bancho's neck in anticipation. Bancho whispered on Gabumon's ears: "Shhhhh, relax and let it go in, don't fight it, just let it penetrate you",

As he whispered, Gabumon's hole was slowly surrendering the pressure of his member, as the tip tries to make its way in.

Very lubbed with precum, there was nothing that Gabumon could do aside from relax; relaxing eased the pain. The moment he concentrated in relaxing his hole, he felt the feline cock sliding inside, stretching his virgin hole.

"Ah..!" squeaked Gabumon, but was muffled when Veemon sealed a French kiss on him. Gabumon changed from scared to comforted when he remembered that his best friend Veemon was still there with him; Gabumon returned the kiss. Bancho meanwhile lifted his torso but still sitting on his legs to give him a better leverage.

With Veemon still kissing him, Bancho slowly released his own weight, forcing the member to grind deeper inside Gabumon. It wasn't hurting him, but surely was very uncomfortable: "so this is the sensation" thought Gabumon.

Bancho continued penetrating, inch after inch, no rushing, but steady ahead until finally Gabumon felt the coarse Bancho's pelvic fur covering his buns:

"Aaahh... I was missing that a lot..." sighed Bancho while watching both digimons kissing each other. The sight turned Bancho on, as he started fucking Gabumon with passion, pulling and pushing all the length deep inside Gabumon as much as he could. Drooling in pleasure, he picked up speed, his thighs slapping Gabumon's buns on each thrust.

* * *

The sensation was like fucking an elastic band twice smaller then it should be for his cock: Gabumon was surely a small number for him.

Bancho moved Gabumon's left leg over his right leg, to give him more comfort but still leaving his ass up, so he could still fuck him with ease. While thrusting the yellow digimon, Bancho passed his fingers along Gabumon's thighs and butt, feeling how smooth it is, yellow, and young. Bancho wanted to go deeper, pushing his cock like never before, each time he could hear Gabumon groaning quietly.

Bancho stopped, flipped Gabumon on his stomach and put him on his four; Bancho favourite fucking position. He step up on his bed, flexed his legs low enough so his cock got aligned again with Gabumon ass, wrapped his big hands around Gabumon's hips – assuming the bulldog position – then pressed gently his cock against the smaller digimon’s hole again. Totally buried inside Gabumon, Bancho started fucking him again. His strong legs gives him one of the best positions to grind his prey.

His heavy ballsack swung back and forward, slapping Gabumon's ass, completely dominated by the bigger digimon. Bancho could feel on each push the smooth warm massage in his cock, wrapped by his new cocksleeve.

* * *

The sight that Veemon was having is terrific. He was a little jealous for not having such a great treatment from Bancho, and also for seeing his crush being fucked, but weirdly, this was turning Veemon on.

He was touching his own member while watching Gabumon with his tail up, and heads down in his arms. Veemon could tell that Gabumon was concentrated to endure this until the end, and towering behind him, he could admire that gorgeous naked lion, flexing his legs and humping Gabumon with lust, his huge paws wrapped around his partner’s waist.

Veemon knew that one should never pass an opportunity once is there in front of you. And for him, the opportunity was one spare hole in Gabumon.

"Hey Gabu" said Veemon; Gabumon lifted his head answering Veemon's call: "say aaaaahhh", said Veemon while kneeling in front of Gabumon's muzzle, positioning his blue member in front of his mouth.

The yellow digimon groaned on every thrust of Bancho. He carefully held his friend lower jaw, supporting his head and let his stiff member slide right into his maw.

Once his member fully rested inside the yellow digimon, Veemon let go of Gabumon's muzzle, arched back and spread his legs to give Gabumon more room to work. He sucked his cock with lust, his eyes are shut still. He started to hump.

Fucking his friend's muzzle wasn’t on the menu tonight, but he loved this bonus. His blue balls were slapping Gabumon's jaws as he thrusted firmly inside his friend. Shivers crawled up Veemon's spine: "I'm close... " said to himself and bitted his lips in pleasure. He arched more and felt his climax building up, he will cum inside his mouth... any... second... now....

* * *

Gabumon was sucking Veemon, tasting drips of precum that was coming from his cock all the time, it felt good sucking his friend.

He noticed Veemon arching and shivering, his friend was close, the blue digimon was looking at him, split roasted, to make sure that this moment gets registered in his mind. This was big for Veemon, and since he wanted to see him drink up his cum, he would make sure to give it a good show.

He grabbed Veemon's thighs and pushed against him, and gave a long suck... Veemon trembled, and his cock start pulsating; squirts of warm milk erupted from the blue dragon cock on each pulse. Gabumon swallow each one of them.

With Veemon's member now dried empty, he flopped on his back, exhausted and happy. Bancho was fucking him like a beast, grinding on his ass on each powerful thrust. Gabumon's cock was hard, drooling pre and splatting all over the place as his cock slapped back and forward.

Gabumon was feeling an odd sensation, like he wanted to pee, he knew that it's impossible as his cock was rock hard, drooling pre, but he could swear that it's like the sensation of pee coming, not cum. This sensation was growing, and growing, and growing.

It wasn't pee, it's now something new, he never felt that before. Gabumon finally understood that this sensation is that he was about to cum without touching. It was strange and intense, but it was incredible, it's like an orgasm but very long lasting, in slow motion, it was getting better by the second like it couldn’t more, but it kept getting better on each thrust in his hole: "Harder!!!" Gabumon screamed while gripping strongly and biting the bed sheets. "Ah!... Ah!!!!"...

He couldn't handle the mind blowing sensation, he thought he would faint as his brain couldn’t register the pleasure any higher, the sweet release came the second after.

Big and long streams of cum was ejaculating in pulses, he never cum without his hands before, it was very powerful. He groaned loudly on each ejaculation, his whole body was jerking, the jets of cum splattering on the sheets beneath him.

Soon enough, his orgasm was over, draining him from any strength he let go of any self support, but his hips didn't fall over, Bancho was still holding them. He wasn’t finished yet.

* * *

Each Gabumon ejaculation strangled Bancho's cock, making each penetration a delicious massage, he arched and start fucking even harder that smooth ass to finish off with glory, he wanted to give Gabumon a finishing that he would be begging for his cock again one day. Very fast, Bancho was slapping Gabumon's hole. A shivering sensation covered him: "Yesss.. that's it, come" he mumbled to himself "let's breed him like a lion should be proud of" continued.

It was with no warning, Bancho grabbed the collapsed Gabumon in an arm lock, pulling the yellow digimon out of the bed, in the air, and holding to himself with force. Bancho buried his cock repeatedly, keeping it buried inside for a second before pulling and shoving again, then Bancho finally felt it, the eruption of his orgasm is finally there, he did one last deep thrust while whispering in Gabumon's ears: "It's time to breed you...", when he finished his sentence, he bite the whole of Gabumon’s shoulder, and finally his member start pulsating big squirts of thick and hot cum inside Gabumon's ass.

He humped once more, and more cum ejaculated, and another hump, and another breed, each hump more wet then the previous, each hump, more cum streamed in the insides of Gabumon.

He kept the smaller digimon locked in his muscled arms, his maw firmly biting him, more cum kept being pumped. A proper breeding, his bitch taking every single drop of his seed.

After a few minutes have past, Bancho finally relaxed and pulled out, causing streams of cum to leak out of his hole.

Bancho carefully moved Gabumon, placing him right beside his blue friend. They both were exhausted, but he could tell that both were happy.

He laid down beside them and stared at the ceiling, catching their breath.

Bancho shut his eyes for an instant and said:

"I guess a good and warm shower will end this night with honors."

"That would be perfect, thanks Bancho" said Veemon already recovered

"Y..yes.." tried Gabumon.

* * *

It was morning and Gabumon was on the porch observing the gentle dew. Last night was intense, but what was occupying his mind was the two artifacts to digievolve he got as a gift. Evolving was one of the biggest desires Gabumon had.

Gabumon heard soft feline steps approaching him.

"Thanks Bancho, for the lodging and the gift. This pill will certainly aid us in the battle against our enemies."

“You two are brilliant digimons, but keep in mind that digievolution is often not the answer to defeat your enemies. But I still hope the ability to digievolve gives you both the tools you need to keep together.”

There was a long pause as Gabumon pondered his words, when Veemon emerged from door:

"So... time to go? Lot's of ground to cover!" he said, naturally full of energy already.

"I will take care of him," said Gabumon smiling at Bancho.

"Good winds carry you both to safety!" he said. Gabumon hugged the bigger digimon, who purred back.

“Did I hear a purr?” he chuckled whispering at Bancho, not letting Veemon hear that.

“Maybe.” he smiled back.

* * *

The pair made their way back to the forest to pick up the trail where they left.

They still have another six days until the end of the scout. And so far, everything was fine. As Gabumon watched with happiness Veemon marching in front of him, his smile dimmed as he heed the words he heard from Bancho.

The most dangerous path is right ahead. The dark forest would be their home for the next few days. The digievolution capsules didn't get in their hands by coincidence. His stomach ached with the thought that Veemon could be harmed. Bancho is not the type that gives advices for free.

He should protect Veemon, make sure that he never gets in harms way. That’s his promise to Veemon now. His lover.


	3. An Unexpected Guest

* * *

“Seven fingers then?” said Veemon with a naughty smile in his face. “No!” slammed Gabumon in reply, but visibly flushed.

“BanchouLeomon is huge, I bet you can fit a whole fist in there still.”

“Can you stop that? Besides, it’s been almost a day, you know it goes back to normal after a while.”

Gabumon proceeded to lead the way far into the valley, far from BanchoLeomon’s home, where last night gifted him with a savage pounding in his butt.

Bancho wasn’t exactly a small number, and getting fucked without much preparation by the lion might not have been the brightest idea, perhaps too much of a leap for his first time. Maybe it would have been better to let Veemon have a go first. – Gabumon thought in silence while walking in front of Veemon. He blushed.

“Four.”

“Oh? I knew you were still loose! I should have seen your face. I confess that I was a bit jealous, but thinking back again, I’m smaller than you, and Banchou could have split me in half if he tried to shove that log in me.”

Gabumon eyed the blue dragon while he kept jabbering his thoughts aloud to whoever want to listen, he wouldn’t let this topic go for the rest of the day for sure, he thought. But what he could do, Veemon has a young mind that goes miles per hour on any subject you would throw at him. And to be honest, he enjoyed his company regardless, it would be miserable to walk all this journey alone and in silence.

“Perhaps we could steep up the calibre bit by bit, invite some friends, so when you decide to bottom, it would not be as shocking as Bancho. I would recommend we begin with Agumon, he is a great buddy, and his clock has just about…” Veemon was interrupted when he bumped into Gabumon, who stop walking.

“We arrived, Vee, the Black Root Forest.”

Although having an eerie name, it’s a quiet and serene place with lots of spirit-type digimons inhabiting the busy halls of tall trees, where the dense canopies block almost entirely the sun above. With poor light below, there is no much vegetation on the ground, making it an easy trek. Because the roots have to go deep into the ground to collect nutrients, they acquire rare elements, making the roots very dark, thus the name of the forest.

“Our checkpoint is right here, by the forest edge. The next one is inside the forest, in a glade about 2h walk, there is where we camp for the night.” he said finishing grounding the wayfinding obelisk.

“Wow, is it safe? I read it’s an OK place, but lot’s of strong Digimons there.” Veemon fiddles with his backpack string to disguise his apprehension.

“Not a place I want to get lost, there are strong Digimons there, yes, but they are not hunters, if we stay out of their way and respect their space, it will be a safe trip.”

Gabumon’s confident voice fed Veemon with energy again; if he could shine, he could be seen from space now.

* * *

Cooler air-filled Veemon’s lungs as they entered the forest. His arms shivered with the whole experience. Gabumon said it was a gentle forest with spirit-type digimons and all, but he couldn’t stop noticing the actual absence of them all. No birds chirping, no small digimons, not even insects, the forest was still, soaking all the life out of his lungs. But he never been there, maybe that’s the deal, he kept following close.

His attention went back to Gabumon, walking ahead of him. He wanted to kiss him again with the same passion he did back on the first day in the tent. He was afraid that once this mission is completed, Gabumon would be too distracted with other things, and isolate himself again, typical Gabumon behaviour. If he could connect more with him, maybe he would see beyond the sex and be able to express his true feelings towards the yellow Digimon.

“Err… Gabumon, I know I can be a bit loud sometimes, but would you be up to something more relaxing and fun after we finish this job? Do you have any hobbies that we co…”

Veemon was once again interrupted, but this time Gabumon was throwing himself onto him. An arrow with a spear made of carved bone flew zooming right on top of them, and with a shiver, carved itself in a nearby tree, creating a crack on the rock-solid bark.

“We are not alone! Run!!” cried Gabumon pulling Veemon by his arm. He was still lost on what on earth was happening, being pulled around like a rag doll. Gabumon is impressively strong and fast, despite his chubby appearance. Veemon finally got hold of himself on the situation.

“Gabumon! Zig-Zag! We got to run in zig-zags!” he shouted while being yanked by the yellow Digimon. Without an answer from him, Veemon pulled him to the right in a sudden movement.

Gabumon was surprised amidst the adrenaline rush by his change of direction, but at the same time, an arrow zoomed past his ear, chipping a thread from his left ear fur coat:

“Ah! Son of a b..” Veemon interrupted him this time, veering them to the left now. An arrow flew past them on the right, exploding in pieces on a rock right in front of them. Veemon spot a deep groove ahead of them.

“Gabumon! We are going to pull left again, then we dive in that groove up ahead! That might be a den or a grotto somewhere in there!”

They both sway to the left again, which was a lucky shot, as the enemy thought they would actually do a zig-zag and pull to the right. An arrow flew where they would be if they kept their pattern.

They jumped.

* * *

Gabumon gripped Veemon’s hands firmly, the last thing he wanted is to get separated. Everything was in slow-motion: the uneven ground approaching, another arrow zooming past them, as they free fall into the ground.

They land hard, but with no time to care, they spot a big log right ahead, they leap again and dove behind the century-old dead tree.

“For the love of Yggdrasil!!! What the fuck is going on? Why are we being attacked!?” shouted Veemon between his breaths.

“I don’t know, now silence! Let’s slither to that grotto, thankfully there is something here like you said. The light inside it might be a hint that there is another exit inside. Once inside, the enemy will have no other option but choose one route to get to us.”

Once inside, they both were trying to catch their breath, the adrenaline rush was still going. Now inside, they can watch both entrances; there is no way to get attacked by surprise anymore. And if the enemy decides to enter, they could have a better look at what they are dealing with. And counter attack.

Cold air filled the cave, and a sinister shadow crept at the entrance, it was floating it seems, emitting a low-frequency hum, like a mechanical device. They are being hunted, there is no other option, now it’s time to fight for their life.

* * *

Both digimons exchanged confident looks and readied themselves to attack, but right when they were about to shoot their attacks, a deep, loud sound like a trumpet echoed in the forest. They both got disabled by the sheer fear that sound inflicted, but so does the shadow, now stunned, it floated away, disappearing deep into the forest.

Another sound from the horrible apocalypse trumpets, this time it was nearer. And another figure appeared at the entrance, bigger.

Without hesitation, Gabumon jumped to attack: “Blue Bla–“

“Wow, wow!! Hold there, pal! I’m not the enemy here!” said the creature with no face.

“I beg to differ! Identify yourself!” shouted Veemon

The creature stepped into the light, revealing its face, drawing gasps from both digimons:

“A human!?” they gasped.

“My name is Roger, I apologise, I was hunting the forest demon and I may have confused you two with it, sorry for that. Oh yes, pro-tip: it hates loud noises!” he showed them a handcrafted artifact made of a hollow ox horn.

Roger was about 5’7” tall, dark short hair, dark brown eyes and slightly brown skin. He was in excellent shape, strong legs and arms, but it was hard to guess his age, he could be anywhere between 25 to 35.

“Wow! A human in the Black Root Forest! Impressive! Thanks for saving us, after almost killing us, I’m Gabumon, and this is Veemon.”

They all shook hands and relieved for each other presence. “Please, my home is not far from here, spend the night there, I could use some good company.”

* * *

Veemon followed both of them from behind. “Roger looks cool - he thought - not only a brave human but also very sexy. His ass is so firm and bubbly, every step he makes sends ripples through his firm legs and hump, just like Gabumon. Damn, I would love to get my face right in that as-” Veemon’s thoughts were once again interrupted when he collided with Roger. “Oh man! This is getting old!”.

They were both standing in front of a giant tree. Roger walked right through the bark.

“Wow! It’s fake!” Veemon shouted

“Just the doorway, the tree is very much real,” he said as a spiral staircase revealed to them, but inside the tree.

They all climbed the staircase, Veemon was still impressed with such ingenuity. They climbed the steps to the top with a trapdoor that led them to a comfy treehouse hidden inside the tree’s canopy. The house wasn’t huge but roomy for a treehouse. There were no rooms, it was kind of circular, with the main trunk cutting the room right in the centre, leaving a doughnut-shaped living space, with windows, and a few handmade furniture.

“Please make yourself home! Mi casa tu casa!” said Roger while stripped down his arrows and bow equipment.

Roger then walked to an area Veemon assumed to be the kitchen, while Gabumon was in an emptier spot undoing his backpack.

Every time Roger and Veemon crossed eyes, Veemon blushed and looked away. “He is way too sympathetic and hot for a human,” he thought.

* * *

Roger found Veemon very cute, especially when he tried to conceal his red cheeks. “Is he just shy or this Digimon is indeed into me?” he thought, “I didn’t know digimons had this kind of interest, especially about humans.”

He walked across the room and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in underwear. He is at least now sure that Veemon was into him, he obviously raped him with his eyes. “I don’t know about Gabumon, but the little blue fella is eyeing me, never thought I could ever think about it, but maybe if I arrange to sleep next to them, I could at least hit on him.”

He finished changing his clothes, now wearing comfortable pants, but he kept his shirt off.

“Roger, care to share with us what exactly is going on here?” questioned Gabumon

“Since the Digital World was pacified, I decided to live here. The place I came from the human world is not exactly the best one to live, you know. At least here, I can live in peace and harmony with the digimons that inhabit this place.

But not long ago, something started to happen. Digimons start disappearing, never to be seen again. That’s when I decided to investigate this matter as an attack. Lot’s of digimons here are my friends, I could not let that happen to them.

After some time following leads, I finally saw it. It looks like a virus-type Digimon, but I never saw that before. My digivice doesn’t pick up its signal, nor has any information about it. It’s dark like shadows, and it creates a dense mist in the vicinity when present, making it harder to spot and making up its real appearance.

Almost all digimons evacuated the forest since; I stayed behind, just me and the creatures of nature. I have sworn to capture it, so they could return to their homes again. I’ve been alone here since then.”

“Damn, this is too serious, we can’t move ahead with our scout with this issue going on here. Especially with this being a future trade route between our two major villages. This needs to be a safe route.”

“That’s why you two are here? To mark the trail for this route?”

“Yup!” Veemon jumped in

“Pardon my rudeness, but you two look, rookie. This creature looks too strong for you two, even for the three of us!”

“You might be right, but we are all you have buddy!” crackled Veemon with a laugh

“Oh my, I do accept the help! Thank you so much! But for now, all I want to do is to relax a bit, then sleep.”

Roger barely finished his sentence, and both of them heard Gabumon snoring in the corner. He was exhausted from this quite intense day.

* * *

Veemon gently dragged his friend to the soft blanket he had setup moments ago and covered him with a sheet. Roger brought a fluffy pillow, and Veemon with a smile, took it and gently tucked underneath his head, who seemed very calm. “Damn, I love this guy,” he thought.

“He is usually very active, but I guess today was something.”

“Your friend seems to be the leader of you two, this surely draws lots of energy. Are you tired too?”

“Not very, I tend to sleep later, lot’s of energy to burn, you know…” Veemon said with a big blush in his cheek

“I see… would you like to go to my bedroom, which is not really a bedroom but the opposite side of this house? We can chat more and leave Gabumon resting.”

Veemon was glowing red, that was an offer he couldn’t reject. They both walked to the other side of the house, where the bed was. They lay down beside each other.

* * *

He noticed that Veemon was very quiet, he must break the ice if he wanted this to go somewhere tonight.

“So… Gabumon is like… friend? Boyfriend?”

“Oh, ah… he is my friend, I like him very much, but he needs some time to organize his thoughts.”

“Ah, so you want to be more than a friend?”

“Y-No! I mean, I… One day maybe… meanwhile, I will be scouting new territories.”

“And by exploring, you mean, experimenting?”

“Yes.. we can say that.”

He noticed Veemon very embarrassed, but his smile never faded, so he assumed it’s safe to continue, he didn’t want to push him.

“If you allow me to be daring, I also like to experiment, but as you can notice, there are not many opportunities for that in this forest.”

“Erm, I’m usually more audacious, but I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“You don’t need to be nervous! Are you afraid of something?”

“No no, it’s just, you are way out of my league.”

“Oh! I’m pretty sure if you just stand proud, you will be right by my side in the league.”

He smiled at Veemon, who smiled back. Veemon bit his lips and placed his paw in Roger’s chest. It was very solid, but at the same time, meaty.

“I’m not the only thing standing right now,” said Veemon lively

* * *

Veemon moved out of the bed, placing himself right between Roger’s legs, who seated on the edge of the mattress, curious to what this little devil had in mind. With his skilled hands, Veemon managed to remove his pants and underwear with no difficulty, revealing a succulent uncut member.

In front of Veemon, stood proud a majestic 7.4 inches cock, with a girth that could throw a fear on a first-timer, hanging down, his balls were like plums, firms, yet modest. The way they look, Veemon could almost assume he was in the spring of his youth.

In one dive, Veemon slides the whole length deep inside his maw.

“Wow, Vee! You have done this before! This is already the best head I ever had!”

Veemon pop out the cock out of his mouth: “Keep your praises until after you sample the whole meal here bud,” and with a wink, he resumed slurping and diving in that solid manhood.

After long minutes, Veemon could taste precum coming in more volumes on each suck. This cock is ready to fuck with the best lubricant nature can ever provide!

“Show me how what you got, champ!” dared Veemon with a smile in his face

Without hesitation, Roger pulled Veemon’s head back to his cock.

“Your call buddy, now be quiet while I use you; you don’t want to wake up your friend, do you?”

Roger held Veemon’s head still and starts fucking his face. Every hump drove his cock down Veemon’s throat.

“Cradle my balls Vee, you are doing great.”

He complied, thinking: “Dammit, I love someone who knows how it’s done. It’s like the first day with Gabumon, he face-fucked me with so many skills. It’s hard to believe it was his first time, comparing to this guy, who seems to have the experience. They both know how to fuck a face.”

He kept fucking his face for minutes, Veemon was obedient, foundling Roger’s balls, while masturbating himself with the other hand.

“C’mon here, Vee,” said Roger while pulling the blue dragon up on his lap. They both hugged each other very tight, face to face, with Veemon sitting on Roger’s lap, his cock sliding between Veemon’s ass cheeks, smearing all over with his pre.

“I want to fuck you Vee,” whispered Roger

He only felt the blue dragon nodding. Every slide of his cock probed the small dragon’s tail hole.

He gently guided Veemon’s head and kissed him fondly. But amidst the long kiss, Veemon let a muffled gasp, gagged by his lover’s lips, as he starts molesting the dragon’s tail hole with his finger.

After playing with his tail hole with two and three fingers, he broke the kiss and hugged Veemon firmly with one strong arm, while the other kept his cock in place. Facing Veemon, who was curious as to why he broke the kiss.

“I want to look in your face when I penetrate your tight ass.”

“Oh, that’s..” Veemon was interrupted when he starts violating his tail hole slowly. His firm grip around his back with his strong arm kept him locked against Roger, and the other hand pressing his bum against his juicy cock, which kept stretching and sinking inside Veemon, inch by inch.

Both moaned when Veemon’s bum finally sat in his lap, with his cock drilled to the balls.

“Bounce this hump Vee.”

Veemon start pushing against the firm cock, with Roger also shoving it back in response, making his balls slap loudly on Veemon’s ass. Every shove was a loud smack. Their sweat and desire made the next smacks louder and wetter, as they kept fucking fiercely.

Veemon gasped and moaned on every thrust. He kept at it for long minutes. At some point, Roger pulled it out:

“On your fours in the bed, and lift that tail to me.” in which he immediately complied.

Roger looked at that sexy dragon ass presenting to him. He put one of his feet on the bed while standing with the other one on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Veemon’s tail and slid his cock back into the warm hole, drawing another gasp from the blue dragon.

He start humping his friend in dog style, still drilling balls deep with every hump. Veemon start feeling shivers down his spine, as a climax start building up, Veemon could not believe that he was about to cum with no hands!

The intense fuck continued for almost half an hour, he never lost the rhythm, “this dude is a sex machine” thought Veemon while coping with the deep thrusts.

At some point, Veemon felt his climax approaching, so slowly, but yet so intense, coming like an eruption in slow motion.

“I… I think I’m going to cum!”

“Cum for me Veemon, cum with my dick in your ass.”

Veemon could not control anymore, as his orgasm exploded, ejaculating loads and loads of cum in big streams of hot creamy seed while drawing loud moans. Every pump made his tail hole clench.

“Oh yes, clench this tail hole, I’m almost there Vee, where do you want it? It’s gong to be a big one!”

“Cum inside me!”

Roger held Veemon hips very firmly and pushed against him, and with an intense humping, he doubled the speed. He was about to cum. He arched as he felt his so longed orgasm coming, so intense that he felt it could split the planet apart.

“Oh yes! Here it comes, bud! Take it!”

Veemon could feel his insides being inundated with hot seed. He could even make it out the gushes, one after another, each gush with a throb of his cock.

After a while, Roger kept holding Veemon still, but without letting his cock slide it off the dragon’s ass, he collapsed on his side, bringing Veemon with him as a small spoon.

“Wow, I didn’t know humans could be so intense.”

“Some of us are, there are a lot of us” he chuckled, while recovering his breath

“Aaah, so good.” Veemon closed his eyes with a smile, “we should clean up and sleep, it’s late”

“Yes, but maybe just more 15 minutes cuddling”

“Maybe we can just round up to one hour.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

* * *

The morning sunshine cast rays through the curtain holes onto Veemon’s eyes. Reminding him that it was morning, and he was still in the Black Forest.

Veemon could feel the gentle heat from the sun in his face, enjoying the peaceful moment. But it was interrupted by a shadow that stood in front of him. The mysterious figure blocked the sun, and it was right in front of him. When his brain added what was happening, he panicked.

“Ah!! The killer demon!!! Please don’t kill me!!! Gabumon!!!!! Mpppffgg” his screams were muffled by a surprise towel in his face. The shadow spoke:

“The only killing thing here your smell.”

Gabumon left his side and went to the kitchen corner to finish breakfast.

“Oh… I must have slept and forgot when… where is Roger?”

“He left to gather some firewood.”

Veemon dragged himself to the improvised shower. The aroma of coffee was now present all around. Minutes after, he dried up and went where Gabumon was cooking.

“Want me to make eggs, Gabu?”

“Yes.” He looked away, but continued: “Vee, I know its not my business, but…” at this moment, Veemon was uneasy to where this was leading to. “… I fear for you having sex with every creature that falls on your lap. I’m afraid you will get hurt one day.”

A loud silence took the whole room, only deafened by the sound of boiling water on the stove.

“I’m so sorry Gabu, I don’t know why my libido is so out of control those days.”

“Was this out of control that led you to have sex with me?”

Another silent pause. He threw in a good point, Veemon needed a few seconds to recollect his feelings, only a true answer will get him out of this situation. He knew it wasn’t pure lust with Gabumon, but the lust drove him a lot on other occasions.

“Yes, but… it was different with you. It is driven by my admiration for you, I always liked you, but little I knew I had a more special feeling for you. And this special feeling was unearthed when we shared our intimacy.”

Gabumon remained quiet, but he was listening.

“After what I consider the most magical moment in my life, on that tent on our first day, I might had lost a bit of control with my newly discovered pleasures, and all that drive, I believe, happened because you were there with me, you made me feel safe to explore that.”

“I have a fear that if something goes wrong, our friendship gets damaged forever, Vee.”

“I… can’t predict the future, but I believe with every fiber of my existence that our friendship is strong enough to recognize that before a disaster hits. Besides, I reckon that my friendship with you, given all that admiration, is paramount to me. But I’m willing to risk that if that means a chance to be something more. To be part of you.”

“I suppose you are right.”

“I love you, Gabumon.”

Gabumon went silent. The anguish took over Veemon, as he was waiting for a reply for the most delicate confession he ever made to the Digimon he most admire. After what it seemed like hours, Veemon start backing away from Gabumon to leave him in peace.

“I won’t bother you anymore with th…”

His arm was pulled by the strong yellow digimon, only to face him muzzle to muzzle, who locked him in the most passionate kiss ever to be experienced by both.

Veemon closed his eyes in bliss to what was happening, his heart was pumping so fast it could explode out of his chest, but he kept kissing back his idol and friend. Gabumon was holding Veemon’s head firmly buy gently in position, kissing him like there was not going to be a tomorrow. The kiss was only interrupted when both were out of breath.

“Oof! You are the most incredible Digimon I knew, and you keep surprising me!”

“Nah, I’m just a Gabumon, who mark trails and dates a mischievous blue Digimon.”

“Dating?” he thought. Veemon’s eyes glowed in happiness hearing him say the word, it was almost impossible to believe what has happening, that he just became Gabumon’s boyfriend. The wildest of the dreams coming true: “are we, you know, official?”

“A few rules, though. I don’t care if you want to fuck other digimons or even humans, but please, pick them responsibly. You worth way more than you think. If something I do bothers you, do tell. If our flame of passion starts to dim, let’s talk about it before it dies. The rest is just the rest, and we will figure it out.”

“It’s very reasonable Gabu, I will watch out for my crazy libido. Now, giving that you know that Roger and I fucked, is that alright? Anything I should do or stop doing in that regard?”

“Oh no, no, but since he had sex with you and left me out sleeping, I will have to fuck his ass now.”

The conversation was diverged by a loud sound of wood blocks falling on the floor right behind them. Unnoticed, Roger had arrived, and apparently he heard enough.

“Oh hi, Roger! You may want a piece of leather to bite on, Gabumon has quite of a girth.” Said Veemon with a smirk in his face, like always.

* * *

“Here is the plan – Roger began – you two will be positioned on opposite sides of this glade. I will be the bait, sitting in the middle, pretending I’m meditating; it tried to go after me here before.

When the shadow appears, I will run, hopefully it will start pursuing me. I will sprint towards that grotto we first met, luring it in. We both know that it has two entrances. Once you reach the entrance of that grotto, let the shadow continue inside, but you two wait at the entrance and wait for my signal.

When I cross the grotto to the other side, the shadow will be following me, that’s when I will blow my horn. That is your cue to blow up the rocks around the entrance behind the shadow, sealing that entrance. The shadow will be trapped between the rubble and me, you two go around and join me on the other entrance. Then, I will keep blowing my horn, subduing the creature, you two keep an eye in case it tries to attack, then, finish up with your attacks.”

Hours later, the group put themselves in position. Roger sat at the middle of the glade, and the two digimons hid themselves behind, giving a clear run path to Roger. Minutes of tension elapsed, the forest was eerily quiet again.

Then it started, they felt a blow of cold air creeping on their skin, followed by a mist that turned into a dense fog diffusing the sunlight light, making it appear just like a dimmed halo of light. Both digimons could still see Roger in the middle of the glade, but it was getting hard.

Roger kept quiet, paying attention to any movement. A small swirl of mist formed in one of the corners of the glade, the disturbance grew bigger but absolutely silent. The shadow was there.

Behind the bushes, Gabumon was focused on Roger, he also noticed a dark figure forming right behind him. It was when Gabumon heard the distinct sound of mechanical components humming. It was going to attack.

Roger jumped and leaped forward towards a trail in front of him, the shadow went into pursuit, disappearing in the fog. Gabumon and Veemon immediately ran after it.

Roger was jumping and dodging branches on the way, the creature never broke pursuit. Behind it, Gabumon and Veemon kept pace.

Roger entered the grotto, followed by the creature. The two digimons reached the grotto just in time to see the creature disappear in the darkness of the entrance. They both assumed positions, and tensely awaited for the blare of Roger’s horn. Seconds passed, and to their relief, a loud continuous blare!

“Blue Blaster!!”

“Vee Headbutt!!”

Rocks crumbled loudly, sealing the entrance completely. They both exchange looks with an expression of a job well done and ran together to meet Roger on the other side.

When the two digimons joined Roger on the other side, Roger was smiling.

“It’s cornered, it has nowhere to go. Let’s meet our guest of honor, shall we?”

Step by step, they approached where they thought the creature would be cornered. It was very dark now with the other entrance sealed. Roger pulled his cellphone and turn on its flashlight, they both spot a small figure trying to conceal itself, but to no use:

“It’s over now, show yourself or prepare to die” commanded Roger

The creature let it out a mechanic noise and went dead silent, cleared it shut itself down. The three approached it to have a better look, revealing some kind of metallic sphere. They all look at each other, confused.

“This is not a Digimon, this is… what the heck is this?” shout Veemon

“You got me, I never saw this in this world,” Gabumon replied

“Maybe it is extraterrestrial!”

“No Veemon, extraterrestrials don’t use phillips screws to hold metal plates,” Roger pointed to some details on the device.

The curiosity session got interrupted when a loud and repetitive beep came from the device, a dim visor in the sphere lighted up, showing a digital clock.

“Guys, what is that thing, it reads 11 seconds and it’s going down,” asked Veemon nervously

“Alien or not, menacing ticks an a countdown clock is never good news. Let’s get the heck out of here! Now!!!” shouted Gabumon

They all fled the grotto, tumbling and screaming, then jumped behind a big log not far from the entrance and covered their ears for the biggest explosion they could ever prepare. They all know stories about bombs in the human world, all they could hope is that this one is not one of those that could level a whole forest.

3… 2… 1…

From the grotto, a *poc* sound, followed by a small *hiss* and some smoke happened. Then silence.

“Well, that was very anticlimactic,” said Veemon, which was reprimanded by angry looks from the other two

Back on the grotto, they inspected the device. It was dead and disabled, the burnt smell of plastic and silicon hinted that it was really really dead now.

“Whatever it was, it just self-destructed – analyzed Roger – Whatever that is, it’s trying to eliminate evidence. I will take this home to disassemble and see if I can find out more where it came from, or what its purpose.”

“Your house doesn’t look equipped for this kind of job,” said Gabumon

“No, I’m talking about my former house in the human world. I have contacts there, friends, who care about the digital world.”

“Whatever is this thing, it might not be the end of the story, whoever sent this, is still out there, but little we know it’s motives, only that it kidnaps digimons.” Said Gabumon rubbing his chin

Outside the grotto, the sun began filling the environment again, but not only that, more birds returned. They stepped out of the grotto to witness many digimons returning to the forest. Slowly but steady, life was claiming the deserted forest again.

“Well, even with the matter not being closed, those digimons don’t sense danger anymore, so it’s safe to say that at least for now, the Black Forest is now back to its peaceful norm,” Gabumon said

* * *

“Are you sure you will be safe back in the human world?” asked Veemon, back at the treehouse

“No worries, I will be back soon” – he pulled some wood planks from the floor, revealing a concealed storage beneath the floor. He took a laptop and a digivice, presumably his.

“You two are welcome to stay here as much as you want, but when you leave, just lock the trapdoor from the inside, it will latch itself on your way out”

“Leave with us – said Gabumon – and safe journey back home, and as Vee said, be careful, we still don’t know what we are stumbling into. Do you know when you are coming back?”

“I don’t plan to stay for too long, especially now that a sexy Digimon wants to fuck my ass, eh?”

Gabumon smiled, for the first time, with a naughty face, leaving Veemon, who just witness this jaw opened and sparkling stars of joy.

Roger pointed his digivice to the laptop screen, which glowed white morphing into an infinite inwards tunnel, taking him and the mysterious device wrapped in blankets into it. Everything went silence after.

Back in the forest, the two digimons prepared to continue their trek, which would undoubtedly be much better now with the forest alive.

“So tell me, are you really going to fuck him?”

“Oh yeah, Vee, I will show how a Digimon buttfucks that cute little ass.”

“Oh murrr, my alpha male, so aggressive!”

“Until then, I will have your ass to fuck every day!”

“Oh my! Gabumon! You are surely packing a lot of energy for this poor ass of mine!”

“Nah, don’t you worry, next checkpoint is 5h ahead. That’s plenty of time you have to prepare for your first pounding of the night!” he said, winking and giving a slap on Veemon’s rear.

“Damn! I love the boyfriend version of you!


	4. Death is Just the Beginning

* * *

Veemon was lost in thoughts since what happened at the Dark Forest, the whole threatening aura surrounding the mysterious drone-thing, the human Roger, and of course, the new level in his relationship with Gabumon, now his boyfriend. A wonderful thing happening together with a terrible thing. He thought it would be better to get to business now, and leave leisure for when both are resting on a checkpoint. He kept pace with Gabumon and asked:

“Do you think the drone is a human-made weapon?”

“Hard to say, but I never saw that thing before, it’s not a digimon for sure… but why the kidnapping?”

“Where do you think they are being taken?”

“Don’t know Vee, but history taught us that wherever they are, they are not enjoying their stay.”

The Dark Forest was just a smudge in the horizon behind them. The sunset fell over their heads quickly, as they walked towards an arid desert-like biome. Pink skies now painted the digital sky, as it slowly lost the battle against the deep starry blue.

Both digimons halted in front of a raw wooden fence, with a big gap and an arch holding an old wooden sign: “Ghost Town”.

“Here we are! The Ghost Town!” – Gabumon said cheerfully

“Normally we don’t use _ghost_ and _town_ on the same phrase and smile”

“Don’t fret, you’ve been here before, this is the Deputymon’s town!”

“I remember, nice hosts…” – he frown

“Old battles, now go on, just a few Bakemons and what not, besides, Deputymon is expecting us.”

The two entered the city limits. Like any normal old west town, there were a lot of wooden buildings, dirt roads spreading in four directions. A few saloons, the post office, a church in the towns square, a bank, stables and of course the deputy office. Except nobody was around, and the ghost town looked like an actual ghost town.

Gabumon led the way to the deputy office, which was reasonably easy given the size of the town, but with a few minutes of twilight left, and no lights in the city, they can’t afford to lose time.

“Ghost town indeed. It’s creepy, nobody is here, it’s getting dark, there are no lights here!” – shriek Veemon

“It’s right there, we can make it” – Gabumon urged as he approached the deputy office porch.

He knocked, but no answer. He looked at Veemon with a confident smile, turned again and decided to peek inside. As the door groaned open, a sharp and loud bang exploded from inside, sending a quick flash of light with it, momentarily blinding them.

A loud crack hit a barrel behind them, they just got shot at, and barely hit them!

“What the fuck!!” – Screamed Gabumon already pulling Veemon to his side

“Yer hands up where I can see boys! Ya under arrest for trespassing!” – Screamed another voice from inside the office. – “I’m coming for ya! That’s just a warning shot! Now let me see yer faces!

A huge pistol-shaped digimon wearing a cowboy hat and a red scarf emerged from the darkness of the office. A comical sight if it wasn’t for the lethal, well, loaded pistols.

The digimon squinted his eyes trying to see better in the dark – “Gabumon? Veemon?”

* * *

“Sorry about that!” – Said Deputymon while pulling a chair for Gabumon and Veemon, the room was finally lit – “But heard bad things happening on the outskirts of this lands! And ya two are late!”

“Yeah, sorry Deputymon, we got held back at the Dark Forest. Your intel is correct, there is a threat on those lands, but I’m afraid it’s not only there.”

“As I was afraid my boy, I thought whatever was, it got the best of ya.” – he said while poring some coffee on a crooked tin mug for all.

“Well, it almost got us, that was a close call, but we got help. A human, he saved us.”

“Ah! Humans again! Oh boy, seems we never manage to sort our problems without their help.”

“Things seems pretty calm here, I say you are managing this city without a problem!”

“Yer might be right son! This town didn’t have any problems since peace happened. It’s a gentle land.”

“Speaking of which, where can Veemon and I stay for the night?”

“The hotel of course! Bet you pair fancy a soft bed and a warm shower!”

“Oh yes yes! Please! Comfy delicious feather soft bed!!!” – shriek Veemon while tapping his feet

“He’s odd Gabumon, he is an odd fella… well well, follow me boys! Let me take you there!”

The trio step out of the office, but instead of a dark and creepy city, they found a livid night life going on there. All buildings with lights, music coming from the saloon, chatter, street lamps lit. Except that all were Bakemons, floating around on their business.

Veemon was surprised to see all that. Such movement, so lively, even though they are all ghosts, digimon ghosts!

They walked on the middle road towards the hotel, the deputy digimon was pointing and chatting about the things done and to be done, Bakemons were busy but some crossing their path greeted them. The hotel was the tallest building in town, three stores high and a clock tower in one of the corners, piercing the starry night.

“Allrite boys! Here is where I leave ya! Gotta head to the saloon to dr… to…. Make sure no goon start a fight!”

“Thanks Deputymon!” – Said Gabumon as they entered the hotel’s lobby. The narrow hallway hosted a reception room, and a Bakemon in clerks dress staffing it.

“Hoooooo, you must be Gabumon and Veemon” – said the friendly ghost – “Deputymon arranged a room for you two tonight, best oooone! Third floor, left on the stairs, roooom 302.”

“Deputymon always trying to impress” – scoff Gabumon – “thanks Bakemon! Love the bowtie.” – the Bakemon blushed, oddly as it sounds.

Both headed upstairs to their room. It was nice and tidy for an old town, two beds on each side of the room, and a nice bathtub in one corner. A housekeeper Bakemon was just floating away from their room.

“Hooooo, hello. Bathtub is filled, water is warm and good. If you need more hot water just ring the bell and we will check on you!”

“That’s quite nice, thanks Bakemon!”

Finally the door is shut, both of them exchanged looks, smiled and quickly tossed their gear to the corner and headed to the bathtub. It was a decent size, tall, would fit both of them with room to spare. The steamy water was very inviting. Gabumon did not lost time and entered it, with fur and all, and sank in the tub letting a long sigh of relief.

“Oh yeah, that’s the thing, c’mon Vee, water is really good” – he said as Veemon headed in, slowly not to splash water on the room.

They soaked in the bath for a few minutes, letting the muffled buzz of the old city contrast with the calm inside their room. Gabumon pull Veemon closer hugging him from behind and start licking his neck.

* * *

Shivers traveled through his body when Gabumon wide tongue caressed his skin. Each warm lick increased his heartbeat. His hands start feeling him up more, travelling on his chest and thighs. His hands reached his ass cheeks, squeezing them tight. Veemon’s member was full hard at this point.

Letting a gasp, he felt Gabumon molesting his tailhole with his finger, pushing inside and out. He felt Gabumon’s hard cock resting against his back – “damn, I keep forgetting how big that monster is” – he thought, as his tailhole gets fingered.

“Lift up this tail because I’m going to breed you good.”

“Dammit Gabumon, where did you learn th…” Veemon couldn’t finish as Gabumon pushed him forward, chest pressed against the tub wall. He held his arms firmly against the border.

Under the water, his fat member found its target, right beneath Veemon’s tail, pressing against his hole. Gabumon pushed forward, slowly, while resting his head on Vee’s shoulder.

“That’s it, deep breath, relax this little butt of yours. Let my cock stretch you nice and good, inch by inch.” – the large head of Gabumon’s cock suddenly made it inside Veemon’s hole with some difficulty – “Ah! Yes, hungry little lizard aren’t you?”

Veemon couldn’t do much aside from relax as much as he can. Gabumon’s warm breath in his neck was just adding to his lust. He knew Gabumon was enjoying him struggle with his cock, this new side of him seeking to dominate was beyond sexy, Veemon needed him, he wanted to be Gabumon’s bitch.

Gabumon thrust his strong hips against Veemon, pushing more than half of his length inside him at once. Veemon let out a loud gasp!

Inch by inch Veemon felt. The challenging shape of his cock, with a large head, a fat girth in the middle before gets thinner again on the base. Veemon bite his lips, the large part of Gabumon’s cock was now stretching him to it’s maximum. He just didn’t stop pushing.

With a long sigh, Veemon finally overcame the challenge, as the biggest girth made it inside, making his ass suck the rest of Gabumon’s length with ease.

* * *

“Shit Veemon, oh yes, all the way in champ” – Gabumon could feel the smaller digimon adjusting, even not being his first rodeo, Veemon still gets tight like a virgin after a few days – “here, some distraction for you while I fuck this delicious ass”:

Gabumon pushed three fat fingers into Veemon’s mouth. He immediately start sucking on them, this whole empowering feeling he is having sent a heat wave down to this groin – the feeling like a proper breeder. His instincts were kicking in, he wanted to fuck like an animal.

He tensioned his hamstrings, sliding the last of the inch deep inside Veemon, pressing his pelvis against his soft ass-cheeks. He relaxed a bit and did it again, and again. Such control over the thrusts kept the bathtub water at bay, but still agitating it as his hips found a good pacing.

Under the water, Gabumon’s round balls floated back and forward as his cock penetrates the smaller digimon. Gabumon’s own butt, beautifully round and firm swooshed with every impact against the dominated digimon.

He held tighter, and pushed his finger deeper inside his mouth, while keeping the pace in his fucking – “feel it Vee, every… fucking… push… oh shit, yeah.” – he whispered. Water start splashing out, he was smashing the full length of his cock in an out of Veemon, who could only moan muffled, with his mouth full.

Gabumon reached to Veemon’s full hard cock, and start giving him a good handjob. He could be an alpha, but would never forget to give Veemon a good treat.

The fuckening was intense, lasting for good 20 minutes now, Veemon started to moan louder as he reached his climax, releasing his cum under the water, clenching Gabumon’s cock on every orgasm.

“Good boy, are you are ready for mine? Gonna shoot a fuck load deep on you”

“Yes! Fucking breed me Gabu, make it a big one!”

“Oh yeah, it’s going… to be a big one Vee…. Oh… fuck here comes…”

* * *

Veemon got squeezed tight against the bathtub as Gabumon buried his cock as deep as he could. He could feel an intense throb of his member and gush of liquid injected inside him with pressure hitting his inner walls.

Every throb, lead to one big load inside him, as Gabumon pumped one load after another. Two… three… four… five… “wow, how much he is cumming today?” Veemon asked himself. He felt a strange sensation of fullness, as his belly swell a bit.

Veemon closed his eyes, he could still feel Gabumon pumping loads inside him, he couldn’t move, he was completely locked beneath the yellow digimon, just accepting his seed, like a good bitch to his alpha.

Minutes have passed, but it felt like hours for Veemon, and he was in bliss. He was having all that he wanted, and Gabumon was surely delivering above the standards.

Gabumon finally broke his stillness and start licking and kissing Vee’s neck.

“I love you Gabumon”

“Love you too Vee, a lot.”

He slowly pulled his still hard cock out of Veemon. Drawing a long moan from the blue dragon.

Gabumon fall back to the other side of the tub enjoying his job well done. Veemon on the other hand was dealing with a swollen belly and wobbly legs.

“Gabu, I’m going to release it here I guess, it’s too swollen, oh shi-… I can’t hold it inside me longer”

Gabumon just glanced his worried face, but didn’t have time to compute what’s going on with him until Veemon let a huge stream of hot white jizz out of his ass into the water.

“Oh yeah, look at that, that’s how a proper breeding should look like” – he let a smirk

“Ooooh wow, feeling much better now. Damn Gabu, I didn’t know you could cum that much, hell yeah, next time I want to drink straight from the tap!”

“You bet you will. Now, let’s get out, the water is getting too… gooey”

“Just make sure you pick me on the way out, you wrecked my ass; can’t move my legs you dork!”

* * *

Morning started in the old town. Bakemons, tired of a long night now retreating to their graves for a well deserves rest. The two digimons check-out on the reception – nobody was there during daylight.

“Where are we heading to?”

“Trough the canyons, Vee, until the river meet the ocean, from there we go north until we reach our final destination”

Deputymon was fast asleep in his sheriff office, it was a long night preventing goons to start a fight it seems. They set course to the west. It was going to be a long trek through torrid lands, little shade and definitely a lot of sun.

* * *

“A what???” shouted Roger back at his friends

“Bitcoin Mining dude, this robot unit is nothing more than a piece of program looking for specific digimons” replied one of them.

“And once captured, digimons are decompiled inside them to extract specific routines that, we think, are in need for the mining operation” the second friend added.

“And looking at the logs, it’s all about specific ways to calculate float points” the third one completed.

“You guys always complete each other? Anyways… this is bad, so best guess here is that someone is building a bitcoin mining operation?” said Roger

“It has to be, look, there are hundreds of routines extracted from digimons in its storage, but it doesn’t have the capacity to orchestrate them, let alone execute them. This robot is a dumb terminal, a mere search algorithm for something far bigger. It’s transmitting those source codes to someone.”

“A friend from Australia said that his digimon also reported missing digimons, seemingly random.”

“So, there are more of those operating?” Roger pondered.

“We think so, and since they are all seemingly random, we believe the orders are coming from another program, the mother program. If this operation is human or digimon is unclear, but odds are humans are behind this.”

“There is one more thing Roger, it’s smart, it knew it was captured and self destructed. And we are afraid that those hundreds of routines that came from former digimons are unique in its nature”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning… they all came from different digimons. Roger, a digimon can’t exist with a piece of themselves missing. Hundreds of pieces here means hundreds of digimons dead! Killed by this unit alone!”

“I got to go back to Gabumon, this is serious” said Roger

“Go! It’s our time to decompile this bot, we will try to assert where its sending its data, we will let you know once we find out. We got friends in Canada, Australia, UK, Brazil and Belgium working on it already.”

“Thanks guys, thank you so much! Please! Keep me posted!” said Roger while finishing packing his bag again. “Also, can I ask for a favor? I need to drop off as close as possible to Gabumon, they should be too far from my house in the digital world already.”

* * *

“Wow! I forgot how I miss the ocean!” said Veemon inhaling the breeze

“I have mixed feelings, makes my fur damp, and salty”

Gabumon was preparing dinner, the good thing about being close to the ocean, is that fish is back on the menu. Veemon was finishing up the tent, sun was almost set.

The pair sat and savored the fresh sourced fish, for a moment they forgot about the problems and exchanged looks, smiling. They have each other, and that is a lifeboat in this sea of chaos and worries.

They finished eating, and gazed the starry night once again. Heavy clouds were covering the northern side, moving south.

“I think it’s going to rain tomorrow” observed Gabumon. We should be in our final destination by tomorrow night.

“I wish we could stick a little longer”.

“What do you mean? We are not going to part ways once there Vee! In fact, I was thinking to stick around there for a while, a few weeks, besides, we still have that problem with Roger”.

“Eating his ass is going to be a problem?” smirked Veemon.

“Eating his ass will be a struggle for him remember? Girthy boy here!” he laughed pointing at his groin “you know I’m talking about the killing robot-orb.”

“I know I know! It’s been a couple days, I wonder if he found out something.”

Gabumon shrugged at the same time a telephone started to ring. Both of them looked back, startled. At the edge of the beach, where the sand meets the vegetation, a classic phone booth stood there, ringing. They look at each other and back at the phone box again.

“That wasn’t there before” said Gabumon, “should we answer?”

Veemon nodded, and both stood up and approached the phone box carefully. Upon close inspection, seems like an ordinary phone box. I kept ringing. The two squeezed inside the booth and Gabumon slowly picked up the receiver. A flash of a bright light blinded both digimons, who could do nothing but yelp.

Next second they felt a heavy object squish them against the both walls, like something big got inflated between them. Silence again, the light is gone, both digimons tried to make sense on what just happened, slowly their eyes adjusted the darkness again.

“Gabumon? Veemon?” said the object.

“Roger??” both exclaimed.

* * *

“What is bitcoin again?” asked Veemon. Roger hastily explained the whole situation, but that was a lot to process.

Gabumon sat on the sand trying to absorb the absurdity of what’s going on. He was angry, someone was killing digimons, in a gruesome way for the sole purpose of making some real world money. They have to act, but they are still missing important cues: Where do they go? Who is behind this? And how to stop it.

“I have friends around the world Gabu, they are working tirelessly through the nights cracking those questions for us.”

“Humans and their greed again! We can’t have peace!” Gabumon was annoyed and angry. All he wanted was peace, and be together with Veemon now, living a peaceful life.

“Gabu” said Veemon approaching him “you know that we also have bad digimons that almost destroyed humanity, we got bad apples everywhere, but we are going to fix it”. Veemon knew that words might not help him, but as a logical as he is, perhaps it’s the best he can offer to appease his mind.

Gabumon didn’t speak for the next couple hours and they retreat to their tent. Some sleep will help, and will give some peace of mind while Roger’s friends work on the next steps. Roger didn’t bring a tent, not even a sleeping bag, he was too hurried to go back with the pair, fearing for them.

Roger sat on the log next to the bonfire Gabumon lit early before his arrival. The night was breezy and chilly, his sweater would have to do for the night, hopefully the fire will keep him warm enough.

Veemon left the tent a little while later.

“Come sleep with us Roger, it’s chilly here”

“I’m not sure, Gabumon is angry at us… at me”

“Angry or not, he is not going to kill you just because you need shelter”

Reluctant, Roger step inside the tent. Gabumon was laying on his side, in the middle of the tent, Veemon stepped into the tent next, and crawled next to Gabumon, hugging him from behind. The only spot left was in front of Gabumon.

Roger lay down in front of the yellow digimon, with his back facing Gabumon. He didn’t want to be face to face, he needed peace from humans now.

Long minutes have passed and Roger was almost dozing off, but suddenly he felt two hands wrapping his waist from behind. Roger didn’t have much time to react as he got firmly pushed back towards Gabumon, who held him close, spooning him.

“Thank you for helping us” he whispered to Roger, in which he replied only with gentle taps in the hands that hugged him warmly. Smiling.

The three fell asleep cuddling each other, shielded from the dark chilly night.

* * *

Gabumon woke with the sound of seagulls outside. Roger wasn’t there anymore, but Veemon was still clung to him, drooling on his fur coat. He heard hurried footsteps towards the tent, Roger zipped it open in one go, sticking his head inside startling the two digimons: “I got news!”

Soon later.

“OK, so loop me in again Roger, the bitcoin mining operation is happening here?” Gabumon asked

“There is a facility in this world receiving all those bits of program for captured digimons, that facility is processing all data, and somehow, managing to use those bits of digimon source code to augment its pathways to calculate bitcoins faster. The incorporated code also helps this facility to pinpoint what kind of source code it needs to procure next.”

“So it’s a learning machine…”

“That would explain the seemingly random captures, it is not random at all. It knows what it needs, so all those killer-robot-things receive the query, and they just search for it, if you are the unlucky digimon, you become the target.”

“We have got to put a stop on it, where is that facility Roger?”

“Kabloo Town”

Gabumon froze and stop talking, he was in a state of awe, looking into the infinity, after a few seconds he broke the silence:

“That’s where we are heading all this time, Kabloo is our final stop of this scouting. Roger, I don’t suppose your friends can give us a lift directly there, could they?”

“Ahead of you pal, got transport arranged for us!”

“Gosh, you two are so in sync!” said Veemon excited.

* * *

A bright light, and then darkness. Veemon could barely breathe. He was disorientated, apparently stuck somewhere tight, and he couldn’t see anything. He asked himself

“Dammit, where am I?”

“Apparently in a broom closet” Veemon heard, that distinguishable voice from Gabumon, coming pretty much in close contact on his ears, sending him shivers.

“Vee, I think we teleported inside a broom closet, I only know because there is a wet mop on my face” mumbled Gabumon

“I don’t mind much, you are all pressed against my back, and your voice so close to me, murrr” sexualized Vee

“I’m really enjoying seeing you three having a moment down there, the mop is even wet it seems, but Gabumon’s horn is piercing my ass!” said Roger, stuck and lodged above the two digimons, trying not to let go of the shelf, otherwise it would be impaled by his horn.

The broom closet door opened with pressure, violently expelling out Roger, Gabumon, Veemon and the mop. The tree got up and look around, they were in some kind of industrial facility, and given the villainy appearance, which is a great cue, they are in the right location.

Roger’s cellphone rung: “Oh! My friends are meeting in a voice call. Hi all, I’m with Gabumon and Veemon, we are at the location, I will leave the line open, keep chatting, let me know of anything, might not be able to answer though”

Roger put what it seems to be a wireless earbud, and nodded back at the two digimons with a smile.

Gabumon and Veemon eyeballed each other, confused.

The trio proceeded to sneaked around corridors, making turns and twists. When they finally heard a buzz, like those we hear in villain movies where they are building a super laser weapon.

The room opened more and more as they left the corridor, into what it seems like a control room. Lots blinking LEDs, pipes, wires and two huge cylindric tanks filled with a glowing liquid. The bare concrete hall housing the equipment went tall upwards, barely possible to see the ceiling.

The three just stood there in awe, trying to make all of that. Suddenly, claps. Those sarcastically slow claps. Footsteps added to the soundtrack, going towards them. Alarmed, the three assumed defense position, ready to fight.

A dark figure emerged from the poorly lit room, walking towards them, seemingly unaffected by their presence, like he doesn’t feel threatened, or doesn’t need to.

“Well, if it’s not Rodrigo Aranjuez! The digi-whore, and his, what are you two, his play toys?” said the figure, finally entering into a lighter area, revealing a man in his 30s, tall and slim, wearing dark clothes.

“Get fucked you cuckoo!” shouted Veemon

“Oooh! The toy make noises! Really Aranjuez? You adopted those pets, you might be lonely after you broke your last one.”

“Shut the fuck up!” shouted Roger “Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?” he was worried, confused, but assertive.

“Your years away from civilization really shrunk your brain, can’t you remember a friend?”

“No, you can’t be. Daniel? Daniel Howard? The corrupted technician from DATS? You were sacked and arrested! You should be serving in jail!”

“Probation! Ta-da!” He shook his leg, showing an electronic tag in his ankle “the only condition is that I don’t get near a computer. But funny thing is that you can’t even if you try! Even your coffee maker is connected to the internet you see? IoT and shit?”

Daniel snap his fingers, and two killer-robots quickly and swiftly suspended Roger in the air, like pure magic, he could not move, his arms stretched to the limit apart.

“Let him down Daniel, I wont hesitate to freeze you” warned Gabumon, preparing to give his signature Blue Blast. Veemon was also ready to throw a fight.

“OK, I know you two are annoyed, it’s a natural response. But word of advice, just walk away, this is my domain, I control everything in here, including your ability to attack me”

“Blue Blast!” shouted Gabumon, but to his surprise, although feeling perfectly capable, nothing came out, no blast, not even a huff. “What the hell?”

Veemon didn’t have luck either, his Veemon Head was too heavy to give a single step ahead, failed before even started.

“I could kill you lot, but you are valuable data, I might need to harvest you in the future.” Daniel walked back to the machine controls. Pushing some buttons. “Look! Look at this beauty! It converts mangled pieces of digimon code into a gorgeous symphony, connecting the dots for even faster calculations.”

“Why are you doing this? Just because of money?” asked Daniel from above

“Of course, I mean, I don’t care about destroying the digital world, if this didn’t affect them, I would be fine either, they are just code, code we created, code that evolved by itself! Each digimon is a life time of neural network simulation, curated to perfection, I’m just reusing its code to mine bitcoins faster.”

“You are killing them! Don’t you see they are sentient? If digimons are just evolved neural networks, so do we! Difference is they are bits and bytes, we are carbon, nothing else” interjected Roger

“Oh for fucks sake Rodrigo, I spent years arguing that with you at DATS, always pointless, not going to do it again. I need the money! I don’t want to buy a yacht… I can be headstrong but not lavish, I need money for my mother’s medical bill.”

“What?” The three shouted

“America, land of opportunity, and a stupid medical system. It’s hard to get a job once you got jailed you know? A 7-11 job doesn’t pay the bills, their whole system is shit.”

“God dammit Daniel, you could just have reached out to us! We could figure a way to help your mother! But that? Too low even for you!”

The two orbs deactivated themselves and fell, releasing Roger, who landed between Gabumon and Veemon.

“How the hell did you?”

“I forgot to tell you, I was on a meeting with my friends, they sent their regards to you Daniel.”

The whole room went dark, result of another hack by Roger’s friends in the real world.

“Vee and Gabu, this will only distract him for a few seconds,. I was just listening, but got the conclusions: Those two tanks contains a matrix of data each, this is the whole learning machine according to my friends, the liquid is dangerous though, it will absorb all data that falls into, but all we have to do is to throw something big enough to get absorbed, and pollute the matrix, the machine will die. Meanwhile, I will try to distract him.”

Gabumon and Veemon agreed.

“Alright Daniel” said Roger “all those years arguing at DATS by the watercooler were frustrated, eh? Why don’t finish here, like proper man!”

“You think you are fit just because you played jungle? Prison kept me busy buddy! I longed the day I could have an opportunity to punch your stupid face!” shouted Daniel while fiddling the control panels.

“Here is for nothing you fucker. Let’s dance!”

Meanwhile, the two digimons sneaked behind one of the consoles by the door – the lights went back on – Gabumon opened his backpack, removed a fleece wrap from it, Veemon looked at it with amusement:

“Wow, Gabumon! Our evolution pills! We can evolve and be stronger!”

“Here, have one. You go left, I go right, then we take the pills, we digievolve then we throw something heavy inside it, just rip one of those consoles out of the ground and throw it inside, that should do it.”

“Can’t we just topple them?”

“We could, but Roger said the liquid will consume all data, sounds too risky to spill it all over. We don’t know much about it.”

“Heavy thing into the tank it is!”

The two split on each direction and went behind the machines. For a bright mind like Daniel, he was damn stupid to let them just walk around while engaging in a fistfight. Human boys are really an enigma for Gabumon and Veemon.

* * *

Gabumon sneaked behind the consoles and reached an iron ladder beside one of the tanks, he could see Veemon on the opposite side, he exchanged a nod with him, and both sent the pill down their hatch.

Minutes have passed, the fight between Roger and Daniel was picking up to a gruesome levels, Gabumon could see blood on both, that was getting nasty too fast, but the evolution wasn’t kicking yet. “What’s the hold up? What we did wrong?” he thought to himself.

Gabumon could see Veemon across the chamber, waving at him impatiently, not understanding why they haven’t digivolved yet. He tried to close his eyes, concentrate, think about Matt, his previous fights, emotional moments, life-threatening moments but to no avail, the evolution wasn’t kicking in. He finally call Veemon’s attention and pointed upwards, so both can climb the ladder and go atop the tank. Veemon followed the instruction.

Both of them now reached the catwalk right above the tanks. Meanwhile, Roger and Daniel were struggling on the ground, hard to see who is winning.

“Veemon, anything?”

“Nothing!”

“OK, maybe we can try just throw our backpacks in it, perhaps enough data to mess it up?”

“Worth a shot!”

They threw their backpacks into the tanks. Immediately getting dissolved, not like acid, but rather, kind of dusted out without a noise. But the tanks continued to operate normally, machines continue to hum as usual.

“It doesn’t work like that idiot” shouting from below, Daniel, his face covered in blood standing beside Roger who was laying on the floor, also covered in blood, knocked out. “The matrix is a marvel of technology! Non-digimon data is ignored, otherwise it would consume itself, gosh, I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“So only digimon data can disrupt the matrix right?” shouted Gabumon from the catwalk

Daniel went silent, he gave important information when he shouldn’t, he definitely took a beat and that clouded his judgement.

“Well, better deploy my bots for a mass harvesting, time to speed up the plan boys!! No need to go slowly, my cover is blown anyways!” said Daniel stumbling around and holding to the main console, where he pushed a few buttons.

Daniel collapsed by the console, laughing. The machine was humming like ever, millions of killer-bots were being deployed, set course to consume all digimons in the digital world.

“Guys, quick, come down, we can still run away to the real world!” shouted Roger with difficulty, holding his phone.

This was an easy way out for Gabumon and Veemon, but that won’t save all the digimons in digital world, his friends. Gabumon turned to Veemon with sorry eyes. Veemon was quiet, but understood his drift. “Only digimon data can disrupt the matrix.” Veemon muttered to himself.

“I wasn’t planning to end like that, Gabumon” he with a smile, he could see the red eyes of his lover on tears, he was also smiling.

“I don’t think anyone plans to end in a bath of matrix goo” chuckled Gabumon, trying to disguise his sorrow in his throat, he wanted to cry, but he got to be strong for Veemon. “Maybe just one tank will suffice? You can help Roger finish up Daniel”.

“There is no place right now I want to be without you Gabumon, we were together all this scouting, we came a long way, in distance, and in our hearts, I will go with you, besides, we can’t never be sure if one tank will do the trick right?”

“Oh Veemon, I didn’t want to see you go!”

“I’m not going anywhere Gabu, I’m staying with you. Only I wish I could kiss you one last time”, said the blue digimon, staring at the gap of the catwalk, between the two tanks, too far to jump across.

The two digimons kept looking at each other, savoring their happy moments.

“Guys!? What the hell are you two planning? Don’t even think about it! Fuck! Don’t do it!” Roger shouted while trying to stand up. “Climb down! We are going to safety!”, Roger urged his friends through the phone “Faster dudes! Killer-bots! Everywhere, can’t we deactivate the machine?” he screamed.

Daniel was in deep pain, but he was managing to crawl himself out of the chamber.

“Guess our campaign is ending Gabu, I’m… I’m scared, I’m suppose to bear the crest of courage” cried Veemon.

“Courage is not about not being scared Vee, courage is to face destiny even knowing it’s scary because you know it’s the right thing to do, you are true to your crest, you are a damn courageous digimon Vee. Let’s finish together shall we? Until the end?” smiled Gabumon.

“Until the end! I love you Gabumon, my friend, my love.”

“I love you Veemon.”

Both digimons let go of the catwalk, embracing gravity together, for Roger, it was like a slow motion horror, his two friends falling, he screamed, but nothing would help, their ultimate destines were now set in stone, to meet their very end right there, Roger as a witness.

A lifetime of memories rushed Gabumon’s and Veemon’s minds. Gabumon revived good moments with Matt, evolving to Garurumon, Weregarurumon, fighting alongside Agumon and his friends. Meeting Veemon, loving him.

There would be no return to digitama, decompilation is a one way ticket, like Leomon. Truth to their beliefs, they embraced destiny with courage, bound by their friendship, so strong that tied them together, forever in their hearts.

Roger cried as the two digimons disappeared into the tanks, his mind was numb. The loss was too painful and acute for him, we couldn’t even listen to his surrounding, all he could see in his blurred eyes from all the tears were sparks coming out of the machine, steam scaping, explosions.

Daniel was almost making his escape but a bright flash from his phone enveloped Daniel, who scream in protest. His friends managed to pinpoint him, and now he was finally being pulled away from the Digital World, hopefully forever.

Daniel was gone, Roger could hear sirens through the phone speaker and some commotion, his friends had it handled nicely there. Sadly, not fast enough to avoid Gabumon and Veemon sacrifice.

Roger stood up with difficulty, the machine was going haywire there, at least they brought this atrocious operation to an end.

But something caught his eyes. A yellow glow coming from the tanks. Suddenly, a loud bang and an even yellower light now flooded out of the tanks, shaking everything around. Digicodes started to fly from it, as the tanks start cracking, and with one loud bang, the tanks cracked open, revealing its inside: No goo, but an orb of light on each.

“That light! This is digievolution! But how?” said Roger flabbergasted

Another bang of light, this time it threw Roger back, together with the remnants of the evil machines, two figures emerged from it. Roger stood up again in awe:

“That can’t be! Weregarurumon and Flamedramon!!!”

“What’s happening” said Flamedramon, looking to his own arms and body “I.. I digievolved, I’m Flamedramon, but, I remember falling inside the goo, I remember… dying?” a strong paw held his arm firmly, Flamedramon looked:

“Holy shit! Weregarurumon!!”

“Hi Flamey! I have no idea why we are still alive, but here we are!”

“You two still remember everything?” Roger was intrigued

The two digimons looked at each other, smiled, and sealed a long well deserved kiss. Roger blushed but smiled widely: “Heh, I guess they do.”

Explosions could be heard deep inside the structure.

“Maybe the lovebirds could give me a ride out of here?

* * *

Four days later

* * *

Kabloo was back to normal, all digimons flocking back to their homes. Tons of killer-robots, now junk, littered the streets, but they will be gone soon. The trio was enjoying some rest time at he local onsen.

Gabumon and Veemon were back to their original forms.

“So…” began Roger, “my friends intel told me that, their theory, is that the digievolution pill you told me you both took didn’t work because of the safety protocols Daniel put in that place, you couldn’t fire your blast, you couldn’t digievolve.”

“But then it worked” replied Gabumon

“Yes, you see, when you and Veemon hit the matrix goo, your code got actually decompiled, so in fact, you both technically died, but the matrix stop working before you two got completely disassembled. And with the matrix gone, everything fell apart immediately, including the safety protocol Daniel wrote. The pill, which was still inside you, worked soon after. Digievolution kicked in, recompiled you two back, and proceeded with evolution.”

“That’s pretty wicked, close call, too much of a close call” said Veemon with a towel on his forehead, sunk in the warm water

“So, can you two still evolve back, or that was just one kick?”

“We can digievolve back and forward at will now” said Gabumon

“That’s pretty dope, so, what now?”

Veemon jumped in: “Well, Gabumon and I were thinking to stay here a bit right? Enjoy some good rest, you know, saving the digital world and all that jazz is tiresome”

“We got a whole new digievolution to play with” snap Gabumon back with naughty eyes at Veemon

“Oh gosh, I got a heat wave just thinking about it!”

“No erections in the bath house Vee!” laughed Roger at them, “and do you still plan to fuck my ass? Gabumon?”

Veemon swallowed water in surprise. Gabumon laughed and replied:

“What’s your pick? Weregarurumon sex? Garurumon dog style? Or good old fashioned Gabumon sex?”

“Why not a three meal course? But you got to start as Gabumon, you know, I also need to digievolve my asshole.”

They all laughed.

“And after you two had a good rest, and fuck my brains out, do you two plan on continuing your path of exploration?”

“We have to keep scouting new territories, but this time, Veemon and I together will choose where”, Gabumon replied giving Veemon a kiss.

“You two are so cute together!”

The three spent good quality time together at the onsen, and headed back to their accommodation, a nice cabin where they could stay for as long as they wish.

* * *

The route is now marked, and the two villages can travel assured that no danger will cross their path. The work that Gabumon does, now together with Veemon bring communities together. They will continue to scout new territories, and when facing danger, they can now digievolve to protect each other.

Daniel was arrested, again, this time without probation. Unfortunately, it’s not a crime in the human world to kill a digimon, but Roger and his friends around the globe, former DATS agents and volunteers alike will keep a watch on the digital world, more than ever, as the real world get more and more connected.

Roger and Gabumon did fuck by the way, but that is another story, in which we can skip to the best bits, shouldn’t we?

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fiction! It was a blast writing it. Porn with a plot is quite demanding, but this world you, the reader, and I created together will now be the stage for nice and yummy short stories.
> 
> Follow me here for more bite size stories about those characters we love so much!
> 
> Nuki


End file.
